Truth or Exodus
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my AU version of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, he knows she remembers, and calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA Dreamwriter08 with gratitude for all her support.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously (Courtesy of Dust Jackets. Com)**

 _JOSH  
Snipers? At a funeral?_

 _ESPOSITO  
We think the people that sent those guys after Montgomery targeted Beckett._

 _CASTLE  
I tried to get to her. I tried –_

 _He can't finish before he's being pushed back into the wall by JOSH._

 _ESPOSITO  
Hey!_

 _MARTHA  
What the hell do you think you're doing?_

 _JOSH  
This is your fault!_

 _CASTLE isn't quick to respond, but he wants to. He's held back by RYAN and ALEXIS._

 _JOSH  
You did this! This is your fault!_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

"Rick, are you OK," asks Esposito? "I mean I'll be happy to lock his ass up if you want to press charges."

"No, that's OK Espo, he's just protecting his girlfriend" Rick says sadly

"Not anymore" Lanie lets out, then "Opps you didn't hear that from me"

"Wait what do you mean not anymore Lanie, and tell me the truth,"

"I mean Kate kicked his ass to the curb a week before Montgomery was shot, she didn't want anyone to know, especially you Castle."

"Why, why not me Lanie, I'm her partner, hell I thought I was her friend." Rick runs his hand through his hair.

"Because she didn't want to come between you and Gina, that's why, honestly you two need to get your act together."

"Lanie, there is nothing, was nothing, and never will be anything between Gina and I again, she may be a terrible wife but she is a great friend and came up with the charade that we were going to the Hamptons together to make Kate jealous.

Gina has a fiancé two streets away, which is why she is still in the Hamptons, with HIM. I never figured Kate would latch on to Dr. Wonderboy who is out saving the planet half the time, while I was gone. I waited for a text, a call, anything, and now I know why none ever came, she moved on. Guess the joke was on me."

"Honestly, Rick? Swear on your next Royalty Check that's the truth?"

"Yes Lanie, Call Gina yourself if you want to check out the story."

"I swear, you two act like grade school kids sometimes, when we get my girl better, we are going to have a talk the three of us, you hear me writer boy?"

The mood suddenly shifts in the waiting room as Rick quietly rises, walks slowly over to Lanie's chair and very calm but in a voice, no one has ever heard him use before,

"No Lanie WE are not talking to you about a God Damn thing, you aren't in the WE, but I guarantee you that Kate and I will be having a discussion, between Rick and Kate.

If you ever call me writer boy again, I swear Lanie, I know people as you know I do, and you will not like what will be in store for you, you'll wish your body was being buried by then, do you hear me Cadaver Girl?"

A hush fell over the entire waiting room as Lanie suddenly looked like anything BUT a confident ME, sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Rick is glaring at her, and she knows he is expecting an answer, but it takes her a minute to regain her voice after swallowing hard a few times.

"I hear you Rick, I was only trying to help you and my girl out", she pleads

"Bull Shit, you have a habit of sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, especially with Kate's love life, and I am not sure if she and I would be closer or further apart without your meddling, but that stops and stops now! Understand?

I know everyone in the cemetery heard me declare my love for Kate, I just hope she heard it and I get a chance to repeat it in a better environment. If ANYONE has a problem with me loving Kate, bring it on now. You say you are our friends, well right now, she needs us all, and none of this petty bullshit that just got started, no more!"

Jim Beckett steps up and says, "Rick, you're right, I think half of New York heard you tell Katie you love her, and that's good, because regardless of what you think right now Son, she loves you too.

She's a runner, and you can't let her do that, you have to coral her into facing the fact that her life is more than the justice of my wife's murder, if anyone can do it Rick, it's you."

The crowd remains silent for the better part of another hour till Espo volunteers to go get sandwiches and coffee for everyone along with Lanie, a way to sooth her and make sure she sticks to the plan.

"Which coffee shop you going to Espo?"

"The one right around the corner on Lexington"

"Just tell Leo to add the bill to my tab, get everyone what they want, "as he heads up to the roof for some air and time to reflect what the hell is going on. This wasn't supposed to happen, Roy sacrificed himself, damn it there was a deal to protect her."

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **6 ½ hours Later**

Rick is about to approach the desk when a man in his 50's wearing surgical scrubs appeared and called, "Family of Kate Beckett?"

Jim rose, and as Rick began to sink back into, he turned and called, "Rick, get up here, if there is one person she is going to want to see, it's you."

Dr. Kovaks is a friendly man, who explained is simple detail the trauma Kate had suffered, and the life sustaining techniques that were used to save her. Rick held up well, till the words, "We lost her twice on the table, but were able to get her back" were uttered, and his tears fell like rain.

Lanie was the first to wrap him in her arms, trying to console him and finally with the help of Alexis got him to at least sit with his feet propped up. The doctor said it could be anywhere between 2 to 4 hours longer before Kate could see immediate family, and Jim made sure Rick was listed as family.

It had now been over 8 hours since the shooting, and Javi and Kevin decided to head to the precinct to see what CSU and Kowalski's team were able to gather from the crime scene. Rick asked Kevin, to please check on Evelyn Montgomery as well, since the poor lady had witnessed not only her husband's burial, but the cold-blooded shooting of a young lady Roy had come to love as one of his own.

Jim and Rick were allowed 5 minutes each with Kate around midnight, then told to go home and get some rest, Kate was restless and they had to add more sedatives to her IV, so she would be out at least 6–8 hours.

Rick insisted Jim go, since he knew as a Dad there was no way he would leave his little girl alone in a hospital for any reason. Jim reluctantly agreed but said he would be back before 6:30 to give Rick a break.

At 1:00 AM two uniforms Rick recognized from the 12th set up guard outside Kate's room, and only the cops that were vetted by Rick, Espo and Kevin were allowed to come to her floor. Extra protection had also been provided Evelyn Montgomery, who elected to visit relatives at an undisclosed location, know only to the FBI since they were charged with her protection.

Promptly at 6:15 AM Rick spotted Jim, looking every one of his 59 years of age, shuffle down the hall. As he took in the added safety, a look of concern came over his face,

"Kevin and Espo arranged this as precautionary, not taking any chances" Rick explained.

"I see, and what about your home Rick, if you even remember what it looks like."

"It'll be fine, I made some calls, I know a guy and it's taken care of, and I'm fine."

"Well these old eyes tell me a different story Rick, she is still in a deep sleep, the doctors say it could be over 4 more hours, and rest is the most important thing she needs.

Why don't you at least head home for a quick shower and change, it will make you feel better, it did me."

Rick looks at the clock, and it's been quite a while since he's gone this long without showering, and he notices the glint of red under his finger nails, blood, Kate's blood. He has to get that off.

"I think I'll take you up on that Jim, PLEASE call me with any change, and I'll be right back."

"Son, all we can do is wait, pray if you are so mind to, and then wait some more, I'll see you when you get back. All we are doing now is waiting."

 **A/N This story is in request from Cece AKA Dreamwriter08, and I hope I do it justice. I never liked the lie, and also how convenient it was to flash across the screen** **3 months later,** **LAME writing, there was so much material there. There have been a ton of Fics written that follow canon, this WILL NOT be one of them, we will use parts of the story, but there is some serious matters occurring between our couple, more than a 3 min segment on a swing, or forcing one of the leads to be portrayed as a liar for 9 months. I hope I portray the characters in a more real life like scenarios and keep you interested.**

 **Also, I have been requested to add Love's Journey 4 as my next work after this one, if you agree or disagree, let me know what you would like to see. Thanks to each of you who invest your time in the work I do, it is truly gratifying, and more humbling than you know. All the best, Tim**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **A/N I'm getting a lot of compliments about the idea of addressing the missing 3 months,**_ _ **that credit goes to Cece, AKA Dreamwriter08**_ _ **, this was her vision, I'm just trying to tell a story that will do it justice, Thanks Cece, as you can see a lot of fans didn't like the 3 Months Later time jump in canon either, Great Prompt.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

 _Jim Beckett steps up and says, "Rick, you're right, I think half of New York heard you tell Katie you love her, and that's good, because regardless of what you think right now Son, she loves you too._

 _She's a runner, and you can't let her do that, you have to coral her into facing the fact that her life is more than the justice of my wife's murder, if anyone can do it Rick, it's you."_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Next Day 11:00 AM Beckett's Room**

Rick had managed to get a shower, change of clothes, and a quick bite of breakfast before making it back to the hospital by 10:30 AM. Jim sat alone, just staring out the window of his daughters' room, waiting for some sign of life to come back, and perhaps thinking of all the time and opportunities he had squandered with her. They loved each other, but Kate was still a bit cool to him, perhaps still not believing he wouldn't let her down again.

As Rick walked into the room, he handed Jim a fresh cup of coffee from the coffee shop across the street,

"Good Morning Jim, any change at all?"

"Hey Rick, Thanks for this, I don't think I could drink another cup of that sludge they call coffee, she stirred a little bit about an hour ago, the Doctor says she is less agitated now, and hopes they don't have to keep sedating her.

She's got some pretty impressive scars coming for sure, which she's not going to be happy about. I'd love to hear her complain about them now, then I would know my little girl is going to be OK."

"She's a fighter Jim, she'll be back with us shortly, I'm sure."

Just about that time, Kate has smelled the coffee, and opened her eyes, and this time they stayed open.

"Hey Castle, where's my coffee, and Dad what are you doing in my apartment?"

Jim looks to Rick to take the lead, since he is struggling to find his voice.

"Kate, we're not at your apartment, we are at New York Presbyterian Hospital, you were shot but the doctors got you fixed up."

"I was shot.? The last thing I remember I was giving Roy's eulogy then you are knocking me down and yelling Kate."

Rick pats her hand which she has grabbed and is holding on for dear life, "Kate I know you don't like hospitals but this is the best place for you, I'm just going to call the doctor now that you're awake."

"NO, don't leave me Rick," she cries out, then catches herself and is embarrassed to be so needy, especially to Rick.

Jim nods, leans in and kisses her forehead, "he'll stay with you Katie, I have to go find the restroom and I'll call the doctor on the way back, it'll be OK Sweetie, we are right here."

Jim whispers to Rick, he is going to go get some breakfast to allow them some time, she seems more relaxed when it's just her and Rick.

Rick just nods, and continues to pat Kate's hand, the one she has engulfed his with and won't let go. "You're staring at me Rick, I must look awful."

"No, you don't look awful, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I thought I was never going to see you alive again, Kate, I was so afraid."

"I remember standing on the podium, feeling really bad about some of the things I had said to you over the last few weeks, and I know I looked at you when I got to the part where if you are lucky you find someone to stand with you, I almost cried. You have always been there for me, no matter how badly I have treated you."

"Then why are you lying to me, Kate, if you really mean that, why are you still keeping your wall up and keeping me out?" Rick says in such a smooth kind voice, no anger, just a twinge of hurt,

"How am I lying to you Rick, how do you know what I remember?" Kate says with a snip in her voice.

"I know you broke up with Josh over 2 weeks ago, and I was the last person you wanted to find out, why I don't know, but La*"

"Well Lanes has got a big mouth, she shouldn't have told you that, or anything about my personal life, you have a relationship of your own,"

"Why Kate, if I am truly your friend, your partner, don't you think you should tell me things like this? How would you feel if the situation were reversed, and I didn't tell you, wouldn't you feel like the partnership didn't mean that much to me?

For your information, Gina is engaged, (long pause for effect as he see's the look on Kate's face and yes it was hurt and rage) just not to me. She concocted the plan that if you were jealous 2 summers ago, you would finally open up and let me in. It backfired because when I got back from a long lonely summer, you were with Dr. Motorcycle Boy, so the joke was on me."

"Rick, I don't want to talk about what happened with Demming and Gina and the summer, it was pretty rotten for me too."

"Well can you answer me one question Kate, then I'll let you rest, why are you still lying to me, Half of New York heard me profess my love to you. I saw your eyes, and they registered what I said, and no I am not a Doctor, and I am not you, but damn it I know you and when you bite your lower lip, you are hiding something, just like you are doing now.

All I want you to do is acknowledge that you heard me, no binding contract on your part, just please tell me the truth, I can't deal with the lies anymore."

"Rick, I'm really tired, I think I want to rest now" as she see's the fight go out of his eyes, and it's replaced with such a sad look.

"Of course, I see your Dad is almost back, he's talking to the doctor now so I'm sorry I pushed you so hard right after surgery, but you and I both know, you'll never tell me the truth.

I can live with a lot of things Kate, but this, the lie, that's not one of them. I won't bother you anymore, get some rest," and he picks up his laptop without looking back walks out of her room, and as far as she knows her life.

She turns to face her pillow wondering what makes her do that, all he is asking for is acknowledgement that she heard him say it, not that she needs to act on it, Hell just tell the truth.

Jim walks in and hears her crying softly into the pillow. "Katie, anything I can do, cause from where I am sitting you are about to lose the best thing that ever came into your life. It's your business, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Nothing to talk about Dad, I'm just tired, I want out of here and back to my life."

"Well that's not gonna happen anytime soon, the Doctor will be in to explain what all happened, maybe then you'll understand why Rick is so hurt. He's been here every minute except for time to shower, shave and change, even after your Motorcycle friend assaulted him in the ER."

"What do you mean my Motorcycle friend, you mean Dr. Josh Davidson, my old boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he came out when Dr. Kovacs kicked him off your case, and tried to blame it all on Rick, told him it was all on him, you and Montgomery."

"He did what? He actually told Rick it was his fault, hell it's none of his business, we broke up over a month ago made it formal 2 weeks ago when he got home from one of his trips to save the world."

There's a soft tap on the door, and Dr. Kovacs is standing there,

"Well Detective Beckett, glad to see you are awake and talking. How bad is the pain, and what area hurts worse?"

Kate goes through each area, her chest, then her side, the shortness of breath, the coughing and wheezing. With each symptom she mentions Dr. Kovacs just nods, and when she finishes he goes through a complete story of how she was shot, if her partner had not pushed her even one millimeter away as he did the assassin's bullet would have killed her.

"Where is your partner anyway, he has barely left your side since you came in, even bribes some nurses to let him spend the nights, "

"He needed rest, so I sent him home" she says not sure who she is trying to convince herself, Jim or the doctor, neither of them believed her.

"Well as I said Detective, if he had not pushed you so hard away and down, your heart would have exploded under the shell the shooter used, that's why damage was so extensive, even though he missed the primary target, the bullet is designed to pierce armor, so you know what it can do to flesh.

You are going to be in the hospital at least another week, then you will need rehabilitation therapy, I'm afraid the scars we left you with will also hamper your breathing from time to time and you'll have to learn how to deal with them through therapy, and finally you'll need to be evaluated by the Clinical Psychiatrist for NYPD, Dr. Carter Burke, but that's down the way. Dr. Burke is available to speak with you should the dreams get too real or you continue to experience night terrors, as you have the last 4 days."

"Four Days? I've been out for four days, and I don't remember anything?" Kate is almost crying

"Detective, losing 4 days of your life is far better than losing all the days of your life, and you didn't lose them, your partner and father were here with you every minute, refusing to leave. They can fill you in on what happened, but it's best now to rest the remainder of the day, Physical Therapy starts tomorrow morning, and I'm not going to sugar coat it, it's going to hurt like a B****.

We've opened visiting hours to your colleagues understanding the shifts they work are not all 9-5 jobs, and there will be two uniformed patrolmen outside your door checking everyone who comes to see you.

All of these have been approved by Detectives Esposito and Ryan along with Mr. Castle and all are from your precinct. Get some rest Detective, and take your pain meds as scheduled, they help you heal faster, and I promise you I will not allow you to become dependent on any substance while under my care. Buzz the nurse to assist you going to and from the bathroom, and no straining whatsoever, any questions?"

Kate fights back the tears and simply shakes her head. Being dependent upon others is not something she is going to relish or accept easily.

"Kate, it's not as bad as you are making it out to be, get some rest and I'll be back before I leave for the day to check in on you. Oh, by the way, I have banned Dr. Davidson from your records, and from visiting you, unless you tell me otherwise, he's lucky I didn't suspend him after that stunt he pulled."

"Thank you, Doctor, I don't want to see or hear from him, I understand he pushed Rick into a wall, and blamed him for my shooting. I've already instructed the uniforms that regardless of his reason, even should I go Code Blue, he is not allowed in here."

"Well I see you got part of the story, but not all, I guess he pushed your partner so hard without any warning that a slight concussion was incurred.

Dr. Davidson was in handcuffs for over a half hour till Mr. Castle declined to press charges, resulting in his release. Mr. Castle also suffered a broken rib from the attack, although that is not common knowledge and he just wants the matter dropped for your sake."

"For my sake, why for my sake?" Kate almost cries.

"Oh, I assumed it was because you were his girlfriend, at least that's what Davidson told everyone in the hospital, so Mr. Castle refused to add anything else for you to be concerned about."

"That son of a bitch, we had been broken up for over a month, he finally came to get the little bit of personal items he had in my apartment two weeks ago, so Hell No we aren't together."

"Well he's off for another Doctor without Borders next week, and I just revoked his rights to the hospital till we hold a disciplinary hearing upon his return. He's not allowed in the hospital so just avoid any phone contact and you won't hear from him.

I'm sorry if you didn't know this information, it really wasn't my place to tell, but you need to rest, for your medications and body to work together to heal. I'll stop by in a bit, get some rest" as he pats her hand and she stares out the window, fighting a tear from falling.

Jim has sat quietly through this entire exchange, and is biting his lower lip, probably where Kate got the habit from, to keep from letting loose on his daughter.

"Don't say it Dad, don't you think I know just how much I screwed this up? I doubt Rick will even talk to me now, and who could blame him.

He sat here all that time with a broken rib, and never said a word or complained, my God who does that any way?"

Jim looks at he sadly and just says, "A man who loves you every bit as much or more than me. Katie you're my daughter, but I don't know if I could have shown the patience Rick has with you. I know it's none of my business who you date, but I know you're far too old to be doing it just to piss me off anymore."

Jim feels tired and kisses her on the forehead as he says, "take some time to think about what I said Katie, I love you, more than anything in the world, but even I wouldn't stand for the lies, I'll see you later" and suddenly Kate was back to her normal state, Alone.

A/N Stopping here, we have a couple of scenarios we can choose from so going to play then out to see what resonates best, Thanks for your reads, favorites, reviews and follows, All are greatly appreciated. Cece, are we on track for your thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **A/N I'm getting a lot of compliments about the idea of addressing the missing 3 months,**_ _ **that credit goes to Cece, AKA Dreamwriter08**_ _ **, this was her vision, I'm just trying to tell a story that will do it justice, Thanks Cece, as you can see a lot of fans didn't like the 3 Months Later time jump in canon either, Great Prompt.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

" _Well can you answer me one question Kate, then I'll let you rest, why are you still lying to me, Half of New York heard me profess my love to you. I saw your eyes, and they registered what I said, and no I am not a Doctor, and I am not you, but damn it I know you and when you bite your lower lip, you are hiding something, just like you are doing now._

 _All I want you to do is acknowledge that you heard me, no binding contract on your part, just please tell me the truth, I can't deal with the lies anymore."_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Same Day 6:00 PM Beckett's Room**

Kate awakens to sense she is not alone, too many years on the force have taught her to listen to those little voices, they could and did save lives often. As she slowly opens her eyes, she is aware that she is in a strange place, then as she strains her eyes a bit more, she can make out Lanie just sitting in a big chair, looking out the window, looking very sad. She must have made some noise for at that moment Lanie turned her head, and said,

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you, I know you need your rest, and you looked like you were resting peacefully. When I first got here you were crying and thrashing around so much, the Doctor put a small amount of Ativan in your IV tube to calm you down, do you feel better now?"

Kate can see the genuine concern on her friend's face, and whispers, "I was thrashing around and restless, was I saying anything?"

Lanie looks to the floor a dead giveaway that she had been talking about Castle in her sleep. "Was it Rick, Lanie and if so, what was I saying?"

"Oh, honey you were out, it doesn't matter what you said, I'm sure he's coming back any minute now."

"Lanie, tell me the truth, I need to know what is going on, I've already lost 4 days that I don't remember a damn thing about, please don't add to the problem."

"You sure Kate? I mean some of the stuff you were saying was probably just because of all of the drugs I mea**"

"Lanie, God Damn tell me what I was saying, or Get Out!"

Lanie looks at her friend with hurt all over her face as she moves to gather her things

"Come on Lanes, you know I didn't mean that,"

"Kate, I used to know you pretty well, but lately, I don't know you at all, my friend may have gotten angry with me, or yelled at me, but to dismiss me like I'm yesterday's garbage, she would never have done that."

She completes gathering her belongings and heads to the door, then turns to say,

"Ask Espo, he's waiting to see you, they chased us out when we first got here four hours ago then would only let one at a time visit. He's a wreck so ask him Kate, but be careful, you're running out of friends you can take your frustrations out on now that Rick has had enough."

With that verbal slap in the face, she is gone. Kate lays back in her bed, wondering how things got so screwed up, and what could she have possibly been saying in her dream that Lanie would have been so taken back by. A few minutes later a soft knock, "Hey Boss you decent?"

"Hey Espo, yes, come on in. How are things going?"

"You look better Kate, but you still have to take it easy, I mean you have a tough road to recovery and don't rush it. Castle, Kevin and I will hold things down at the precinct."

Kate gives him her patented eye roll, "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what Kate, that Rick got hurt that you wouldn't acknowledge your heard him, and left his visit with you, He was a wreck and was here for almost every hour from the time of the incident till you talked. Do you think that man can turn off his feelings for you that easy?"

"Well apparently, he did, he just up and left Javi, I mean I'm not asking for pity, but he could have waited to bring that up?"

"Why Kate, would it have changed anything if he brought it up today, or a year and a day from today? I know you and you would have given him the same Non-answer that you gave him today. He's hurt Kate, not angry, but his soul was just destroyed.

I mean he's been in love with you for years, and just when he thinks he can reach you, the big fight comes, and you throw him out. Roy calls him to save your Ass, and yes Kate I knew about that, and like always he was there putting you first before even his family.

About the only thing you got right in the whole scenario was kicking Josh to the curb, do you know what he did? I almost arrested the Son of a Bitch, after he shoved Castle so hard, he had to be checked for a concussion, and he broke his rib.

Rick wouldn't press charges because he thought the two of you were still together, wonder why Kate, you just didn't get around to telling him something like that? I mean the guy is only your partner, he's opened his home to you when yours was blown up, he's shelled out 100K to catch your Mom's killer, and you still think he's just trying to get laid.

What does that say about you Kate, my God do you value all of your friends that low, because if you do, I'm sure Kevin and I are right there as well."

Kate's head is hanging low like she just got schooled by a principal in High School, then she looks up and says briskly, "Are you done Espo, or is there anything else of my flawed character you would like to point out?"

"Kate why do you think I bother to tell you, because I dislike you, Hell you're like a sister to me and Rick has become my brother, but you are fucking up big time. Even in your dreams you are calling him a spineless bastard, telling him he wasn't good enough to carry Demming's gun, and that while he's making pancakes Josh is saving lives, If you hate him why do you keep bringing him back, to torture him more?"

"Javi, when was I saying those things? In my dreams? I never meant any of that and you know it!"

"Is that why Lanie is outside crying her eyes out because you didn't mean something you said, again? Kate, up to now we have all coddled you, we all feel terrible about what happened to the 19 year old Kate Beckett, and for the next 5 years the adult she had to be, BUT, Don't you think it's time you let it go?

Kate all of us have problems, none as big as those you suffered, but we all have them, and you are so focused on yours you don't see Kevin drowning in despair because he's afraid he won't be able to afford the medical treatment Jenny needs to try to get pregnant.

Yeah, thought so, by the look on your face that's all news to you, it's been going on for four months, Kevin pulling in every hour of overtime, hell he even took a second job for a while.

You seriously were not aware of that, and you are my lead detective? If you didn't know that you also didn't know that Rick had the Doctor paid behind Kev's back, so it wouldn't hurt his pride, and you think he doesn't care about anyone but himself?

There's a mirror in that tray Chica, I suggest you take a good hard look at the image you see when you think that."

"Javi wait, this is all screwed up and everyone is twisting what I am saying all around, it's not what I mean, and you all know it"

"Kate, I gotta go, Lanie has probably bawled her eyes out by now, look I love you like a Sis, but you got a lot of changing that has to be done to make things right with a lot of people. I'll holla at you when I can, get some rest, you look like Shit," and out the door he goes.

Once again, Kate lays in the bed, staring at the ceiling replaying everything that has happened today. One thing was for sure her friends were wrong, she had been on her own since she was 19 and never needed anyone, she got to where she is without anyone's help.

Just as that thought was finished, her mind flashed back to the apartment explosion, and how Rick had fought through flames to pull her out, how he had discovered she was still in danger in the first place, how he had special ordered her brand of cosmetics and had them hand delivered, him finding her Dad's watch and having it repaired, Oh Kate What the Hell did you do now?

You just threw away a man who screamed he loved you in front of all the dignitaries and brass at Roy's funeral, and all he asked was for you to acknowledge that your heard it, just say yes I heard it. You and your fucking walls could not even acknowledge that your heard it when everyone else did.

Rick was right, she did hear it and her eyes flickered with love trying to say it back, so why was she acting like the walled off cold bitch now that she had an open lane to a man who would move heaven and earth to make her happy.

Maybe she didn't deserve him, God knows what she was going to look like once she healed, she knew these scars would be the biggest she had ever imagined on her worst day. Then she heard that faint sound, the voice that always sounded like her Mom whispering in her ear, "That's his choice why don't you let him make it Katie, there's nothing to be afraid of."

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Next Day 2:30 AM Beckett's Room**

She starts to cry, and a few hours wakes to a wet pillow case and the nurse standing by her bed. "Everything OK now Detective, you need anything or want us to call anyone? You kept saying I'm sorry Rick, I heard, does that mean anything to you?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll be OK, is my cell phone here and may I use it please?"

"Let me check for you, they put all your belongings in this bag, and let's see, yes there it is. Oh, Sorry sweetie, the battery is completely drained, let me see what I can find, people are always leaving charging cords here when they leave, I'll be right back."

True to her word, the nurse, Kate strained to make out her name as Dottie, came back with her phone and a charging cord hooked to it. "This was an extra in the nurses drawer so use it as long as you need to", Dottie says as she plugs the phone into the wall socket, in reach of Kate without her straining, and giving her some room to still use the phone when he had enough energy to power back on.

About 30 minutes was all Kate could stand it, and finally powered up her phone to see all her missed calls and texts, mostly from Josh blowing up her phone with calls and texts why they were so good together. One lone text stood out, so she opened it and read,

 _Detective Beckett, I'm not sure when I can see you again, but I wanted to let you know that we're all sorry for the pain you are going through, I can't imagine. This makes what I am going to ask sound very rude and callous, but well here goes. Kate, my Dad is in love with you and if you didn't know, you were the only one in the city who didn't. I'm just asking you to let him down gently, he is so hurt and upset that he couldn't get to you in time, so if you don't love him, PLEASE just let him go, let him move on. I don't know how much more of seeing him suffer I can take, I'm sorry this is probably the worst time in the world to ask you something like this, but I need my Dad. The fact he tried to shield you with his body tells me he would die for you, so if you don't think you could ever love him, PLEASE I'm begging turn him lose now before he hurts anymore. Get well soon,_

 _Alexis Castle_

She reached down and with the power left on the phone typed a brief text,

 _Rick, you're right, I did hear, and I tried to say it back, that's why my eyes flickered, but now I am nothing like what you fell in love with, so I don't want you stuck with me. It's going to be months before I am anywhere near back, and I know I'm going to have some awful scars that will turn you and any man off, I'm sorry to be such a coward and not tell you to your face. Not only did I hear you, but Rick, I'm in love with you, too much for you to take on all this burden, I think it's best I go rehab somewhere and if you feel the same, when I get back, well maybe I wouldn't have missed my chance,_

 _Love Always_

 _Kate,_

As soon as she hits send, she begins to cry again, this time she manages to fall asleep with the help of a couple of extra pumps of the morphine drip pump setup for her pain management.

A/N Leaving this here as we collect your feedback. Appreciate all of the follows, reads, reviews and favorites, again big thanks to Cece for her original prompt to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 _ **A/N Thanks to those who read and didn't like, hope you find something you do, not every story is for everyone.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

"Well apparently, he did, he just up and left Javi, I mean I'm not asking for pity, but he could have waited to bring that up?"

"Why Kate, would it have changed anything if he brought it up today, or a year and a day from today? I know you and you would have given him the same Non-answer that you gave him today. He's hurt Kate, not angry, but his soul was just destroyed.

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Earlier Same day**

When Rick left Kate's room, he could barely see for the tears that had filled his eyes. Had he really done what he thought he just did? Did he really just walk out on Beckett because of her lie? Some would say "Good Job", or "About Damn Time", but his heart was telling him "Nice going Jackass, now you've really lost her for good."

As the sunlight hit is eyes, he decided to text Alexis that he was spending some alone time today and he would have his phone off, to call the burner phone he always carried in the event of an Emergency. He began to walk, not even paying attention to the streets, or direction he was headed in until he bumped into a young lady coming out of a coffee shop.

 **The CoffeeKup**

 **East 47 and Lexington**

 **New York**

 **1:45PM Same Day**

"Oh geez, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, let me buy you a replacement and if your clothes need cleaned or replaced, just send me the bill, I'm really sorry."

"Hey Rick, relax, it's only a cup of coffee and from what you've been through of late, you are entitled to zone out from time to time. How are you doing, really Rick? You have more friends than you know at the precinct, and we're all worried about you" Roz Karpowski says sweetly.

"I'm sorry Roz, like I said I was zoned out, I didn't even realize where I had walked to, been a hell of a morning."

"Yeah, it shows on your face Rick, why don't we go in and I'll let you buy me the replacement coffee and if you want to talk fine, if not then I will just stare at your gorgeous eyes while I drink mine." She laughs as she see's the red twinge flush Rick's cheeks.

"Sounds good Roz, why don't you grab a table, and I'll grab the coffees," Rick replies coming out of his shock.

"I take mine, *"

"Roz, please, I know how you take your coffee, among other things", as he gazes at, her full breasts that seem to want to pop out from her sheer top. His mind drifts to a different location where he would confess to about anything wait, snap out of this, quit thinking like that he chastises himself. Well if she wanted to flirt, there was nothing wrong with that, Beckett sure as hell didn't care about his feelings one way or the other.

Roz did not miss his line of sight and by the time Rick has returned to the table with the fresh coffees, there are two buttons that were buttoned, now open displaying a very sexy lace bra with the REAL things in their hold.

"Here we go he says," once again almost hypnotized by the sight of the frim breasts poking through her bra. Stop, he thinks he has to get hold of himself.

"Thanks, Rick how are you holding up for real, we all know you were at the hospital the entire time, but Kate's tough, she should be back to herself in no time.

Could I ask you a question, you don't have to answer if it's too personal, but it's just something I need to know."

"I'll try Roz, no guarantees," Rick says growing more uncomfortable and even more aware of Roz's war chest that could cripple many men.

"Why the hell did you try to jump in front of Beckett when your daughter and mother were right there? How the hell were you the only one to pick up the sniper out there, in a sea of cops at a funeral no one picked up on him but you, how?"

"OK Roz, that's a two-part question, let's take the second part first. I was reflecting on the words Kate was saying, especially the part where if you find someone to make your stand with, when I had to look away.

That's when I saw the glint from the sun shinning on the rifle barrel, had it been overcast I would have never picked up on it. I first thought it was nothing then I saw it steady once again, and just reacted. I tried to reach her to push her away. I wasn't trying to take the bullet for her, just trying to keep either of us from taking one.

As for the WHY I did it, I think everyone in New York, especially the NYPD knows why except for the Detective I tried to save. I left her room this morning with the worst feeling in my life, she won't even acknowledge that she heard me say it, she just said she was tired and needed rest.

Roz, you were there, as a beautiful woman who can get just about any guy you want, do you think she heard it? I mean I've already heard from the brass as well as a lot from the peanut gallery about shouting it out."

"Wow Rick, do you realize this is the first time you and I have ever spoken about anything but a case that intertwined with one that Beckett was working on? Yes, I was there, and if I am so freaking desirable, why am I so lonely every weekend? Thanks for the compliment, that was really sweet.

No one can answer that question truthfully but Kate, we can all guess or surmise, but that wouldn't be fair to her to do that. The question you should be asking is WHY did it take this long for you to tell her you loved her, was it out of fear that she was going to die, or has this been how you felt for some time and just went for it at that time."

"Thanks Roz, you're right, I can see her doubting the timing, my God what woman would want to hear that then?"

"Rick, for a smart man, you are a Jackass sometimes. I have done everything I could possibly do to attract you, short of indecent exposure, and your eyes never left Kate, the worse she treated you the more devoted you became.

To answer the question, me and a few other females at the precinct would love to hear it, even if we knew you were lying, it'd be OK, we'd have the memory of the night with us to keep."

"Roz, I've worked really hard to leave that persona behind, I mean I'm flattered that a beautiful woman like you would find me attractive, but I don't want to lead anyone on, or hurt anyone."

"Yeah, I know she has hurt you bad, maybe damaged you to where it'll be only her that can save you but Rick, I want you to know that if you ever need a physical, mental or emotional release, you have my number" as she takes his phone and adds her number to his contacts.

Roz, I'm fla*"

"It's OK, the offer is good, no questions asked, no strings attached, and this is not a ploy to get you away from Beckett, it's just an invitation for two adults who enjoy similar interests to blow off some steam. Whatever you need, even if it's just a friend who will call her on her Bull Shit.

Do you know why the girls at the precinct are so formal around Beckett, never offering or asking anything outside of work to her? It's because she has what we want, YOU and treats you like you are trash sometimes.

She preaches to you about Ellie Monroe, yet she picks up a fucking Biker Doctor at a gas station. Where does that leave you, keeping you on the shelf till she's ready for you? I mean what are you supposed to do, you're a man and you have needs, so if those ever come up, call me" as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek giving a full display of the assets as she prepares to leave. Take care of yourself Rick, call me if you need me,"

Rick sits in the booth, more conflicted now than ever. Is that what others really think, Beckett has him on a leash and only lets him run as far as she wants? Damn it, why did Roz have to be so damn beautiful and stacked, she practically offered him friends with benefits without batting an eye.

She was right, as he remembered all those feelings as Josh and Kate would leave the station together, seeming to not care if he lived or died, sometimes not evening saying goodnight. He knew he loved her, but right about now he decided he didn't like her, or her actions at all.

That didn't mean he wouldn't do all he could to help her, BUT things had to change, he had options, good options now. Why would he continue to try to be with someone who clearly had lied, not even acknowledging what he said.

Well he needed a change of scenery to get Roz and her gifts out of his head, no man could think clearly with that image, so he headed to the park. As he walked, he replayed key conversations in his head between him and Kate, trying to determine, was she just being nice by not saying anything because she didn't feel the same way, or was she just stringing him along, His mind flashes back to their last argument in her apartment a few weeks ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Yeah, well last time I checked, it was my life, not your personal jungle gym. And for the past three years I've been running around with the school's funniest kid. And it's not enough."_

" _You know what? This isn't about your mother's case anymore. This is about you needing a place to hide. Because you've been chasing this thing so long, you're afraid to find out who you are without it."_

" _You don't know me, Castle. You think you do, but you don't."_

" _I know you crawled inside your mother's murder and didn't come out. I know you hide there, same way you hide in these nowhere relationships with men you don't love. You could be happy, Kate. You deserve to be happy. But you're afraid."_

" _You know what we are, Castle? We are over. Now get out."_

 **Present Time**

Well, that was even more brutal on the replay in his mind. He knew she was stubborn, but the weight he felt from both her Dad, as well as Roy telling him he was the only one that could get her to stand down, was almost unbearable. So, she thought of him as the school's funniest kid, and it was not enough, all they had been through together, all for nothing. None of it, or all of it combined wasn't enough to earn him a place at her table, she saved that for others.

As he approached the top of the knoll, he saw a street vendor selling hot dogs and drinks, so he decided to grab a bite and a cold water. He found a shady spot and sat down to rest, and reflect as he ate his hot dog, yeah he had read all about the sanitary warning but there was just something about a hot dog purchased from a street vendor, perhaps a bit of taboo, but in all honesty, they just tasted good.

As he gathered his trash and disposed of it, it dawned on him where he was at, the site of the famous duel between the two nerds, where one was shot by the son of a ruined investor from behind the tree he had just used for shade. That was a case that two guys were going to duel over the love of one girl, who really didn't care for either, so he thinks which one am I with Beckett, the live one or the dude who was killed? Would she even care? Well if she wouldn't acknowledge she heard something she sure as hell isn't going to worry if he is alive or dead right now.

His thoughts are wandering a mile a minute, well what I need to do is come up with a plan where I can help her heal, but not interfere with her personal life, if she wants someone else, and they can make her happy so be it. Who knows maybe Roz could show him what he had been missing and make him forget about Kate, time will tell.

Thinking about the time, Rick realizes that he only has a few more minutes of sunlight and the park is not the safest place to be after dark. He pulls out his phone and calls the car service to pick him up at the location he gives, and notices he has some missed calls and texts. No time now to check them out, he'll do it from the safety of his limo in a few minutes.

Just as the sun sets completely and darkness engulfs the park, his limo arrives, and he is glad he came out of his trance when he did. The dark wasn't the only thing now covering the park, as he saw several different gang members displaying their colors heading to the spot he just left.

He checks his voicemails, nothing important, one from Gina wanting another chapter, two from Paula wanting him to do something to get Gina off her ass, and one from, Jim Beckett? What was wrong, why did Jim call him as he hurriedly plays the recording.

" _Rick,_

 _Jim Beckett here, sorry to miss you at the hospital to talk in person and I'm sorry for earlier, you know her as well or better than I do, and when she sets her mind to something not much can change it. Please be patient with her son, I know it's asking a lot, especially after the more I learn of how she has treated you, but from one Dad to another, Please help me get my little girl well again, please. Call me if you want, and Thanks for everything you have already done for us, I know that doesn't say much but we are thankful Rick. Hope to talk to you soon, "_

The more Rick thinks, the more it convinces him that he is in the friend zone with Kate, that zone where you're good enough to hear about the problems, and all the great things the man of the hour is doing but never good enough for a chance to prove your worth.

Jim Beckett, poor man has been through hell, and it makes Rick think, is Kate even capable of loving anyone other than herself and her quest? Surely, she would never put her father through this agony if she loved him, especially once he had pleaded the case with her. She couldn't be that numb, or could she, and he just didn't want to see it. The limo pulls up to the loft, and Rick is glad to be home, he'll address the text messages after a bite to eat and a good hot shower.

 _ **A/N Stopping it here, again not interested in canon and who slept with who this is AU and Cece's vision is there was no lie for 3 months, she didn't go away by herself, doesn't mean all things are peachy with her and Rick but stay tuned as we develop the story. Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 5**

 **Previously**

She preaches to you about Ellie Monroe, yet she picks up a fucking Biker Doctor at a gas station. Where does that leave you, keeping you on the shelf till she's ready for you? I mean what are you supposed to do, you're a man and you have needs, so if those ever come up, call me" as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek giving a full display of the assets as she prepares to leave. Take care of yourself Rick, call me if you need me,"

 **Castle's Loft**

 **11:00 PM Same Day**

Rick is thankful that his daughter and Mother are out for other engagements, it allows him to enjoy his three fingers of Single Malt Whisky as he reflects upon his day. First there was the hope that Kate would wake up, then the joy that she did. That was followed by her continuing to try to deceive him, and finally as he told her, he needed the truth, or it was time for an exodus. She replied she was tired, in as much as dismissing him again.

Then the CoffeeKup and Roz, God if he didn't love Kate, what music could they make together. It was clear, Roz was sure to make it abundantly clear, that she was up for casual talk, casual sex, or just all out love fest if he ever changed his mind.

As much as he felt flattered, he also felt a little cheap like when he had to portray the playboy image for Gina and Paula when they both knew he was nothing like that at all in real life. Hell he was married to Gina for some of that time, and only later did he find out that she carefully selected his dates from a pool of those afraid of her or willing to take a bribe and keep their hands off of him.

Gina did confide in him, she loved him, but her job needed him to sell books, almost like she was a pimp and he was a prostitute. Well perhaps not as gross but still it didn't do much for self esteem to be considered a piece of meat used to peddle products.

He is roused from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing, well what do you know, it's Mr. Mayor himself. "Hey Bob, are things down your way and why are you calling me at this hour, is there anything wrong?

"Hi Rick, and well not wrong, but we are in a bit of a pickle and could use your help."

"Just let me know how Bob, if I can then you know I will."

"Well it involves Detective Beckett, and her after hospital discharge locations, she came up with some half ass scheme she was going off to her Dad's cabin up in the mountains, miles away from a major hospital and figuratively becoming a sitting duck for anyone who wanted to complete the mission of taking her out."

"And this affects me how Bob, may I ask?"

"Well I know you still own the suite below you, and I also know that you increased the security around your building after the shooting. The close location to the hospital would make it ideal for the therapists to come and do in home health visits if she lived in your building."

"Bob, you heard me, and the words I said that day, as well as every other ranking police official, so why are you asking me to take her in to my building. She literally can't even answer a fucking question and admit she heard what I said? So, I'm supposed to rescue her again, what about the safe houses throughout the city?"

"Rick, would I ask you for this, knowing what I know, and especially at this late hour if it wasn't our last resort? It is either this or she goes into witness protection, and you never see her again. How angry are you now? Still mad enough to send her away, since I need and answer before I hang up Ricky, the ball is in your court."

"What makes you think you can get that hard head to do either Bob?"

"Well it's either obey an order from the Police Commissioner, or if she resigns then the Feds grab her as an uncooperative witness and put her into Witness Protection for the good of a larger mission of National Importance. She doesn't have a choice."

"OK, who's going to tell her this, it sure as hell is not going to be me I can guarantee you that, I 'll forgo the lease and donate the apartment downstairs as long as it is needed, but I am not getting in front of that shit storm."

"Great Ricky, the commissioner is going to visit her and her Dad tomorrow at the hospital, we'll keep you posted on her discharge date since things appear to have hit a snag between you two."

"It's not a snag Bob, the fucking parachute didn't open and there I was in a freefall, hard to come back from that."

"Hang in there buddy, we'll see you at the card game on Friday, and thanks a lot, really appreciate it."

Rick glances down at his glass, not even touched yet, and tosses the golden liquid back to feel the smooth burn, and heads for bed. Hopefully, the Scotch will be enough to take the jitters away to allow him to sleep with out that damn dream.

Finally around 1:00 AM he's tired enough to try to fall asleep, taking his phone and laptop with him streams some documentary boring as heck on purpose to make him sleepy, it works, and he hits the lid on the computer and is asleep in a minute. Dreams come and go, none making sense but they're not about the shooting. About 3:00 AM his phone chirps with a familiar tone, but he dismisses it, or tries to. Finally, he opens the text from Kate,

 _Rick, you're right, I did hear, and I tried to say it back, that's why my eyes flickered, but now I am nothing like what you fell in love with, so I don't want you stuck with me. It's going to be months before I am anywhere near back, and I know I'm going to have some awful scars that will turn you and any man off, I'm sorry to be such a coward and not tell you to your face. Not only did I hear you, but Rick, I'm in love with you, too much for you to take on all this burden, I think it's best I go rehab somewhere and if you feel the same, when I get back, well maybe I wouldn't have missed my chance,_

 _Love Always_

 _Kate,_

God No, how could this be happening. He gets the words he's waited for four years to hear, and now she thinks she is going away? She is going to blame him for her being relocated to Apt # 306 one floor below his, regardless of who delivers the message.

She will be angrier that she is beholding to him, than that she is being forced into a sensible rehab location and close to the major hospitals and in a secure facility. God how he wishes he could figure out her thought process, she get's pissed if he does something for her, she get's pissed if he doesn't bring her coffee, seems like she gets pissed whether he does anything or not.

Flipping out his phone, he doesn't expect her to be awake, but he types out a short text anyway.

 _Kate,_

 _We need to talk about a lot of things, not just this, and you're in no state to do it now, when the time is right, we'll talk_

 _Always,_

 _Rick_

He puts his phone on the nightstand ready to try for some sleep once again. He is just beginning to doze again when the chirp of Kate's tone sounds, and he knows no use trying to ignore it, so he turns the light on and grabs the phone once again.

 _Rick,_

 _I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I can't blame it on pain or anything other than the fact that you caught my lie, and I was embarrassed. It still didn't give me a right to talk to you the way I did, or to dismiss you without explaining what I was thinking. I found out about Josh, his lie about us still together, we broke up a month ago, he picked up a few things from my apartment 2 weeks ago and I thought great, things ended well. I can understand why you felt so hurt now, and I'm sorry, I should have told you, you're right, you are my partner and I didn't treat you as one, please can we talk about this soon, please?_

 _I wasn't lying when I said I love you, that was the truth, but I think I may have hurt you deeper than I realized, please just let me talk to you face to face please?_

 _Love._

 _Kate_

The last thing he or Kate needed tonight was an all-night text fest, so he decided to end them, even if it meant making her angry again.

 _Beckett,_

 _You said you were tired and needed rest, I respected your wishes. I am exhausted and don't want to text all night, you should be asleep anyway. Like I said when the time is right, we will talk, but you're right, the hurt went a lot deeper than you can imagine._

 _Go to Sleep Detective,_

 _Castle_

This time he turned his phone off and placed it on the night stand and buried his head under the pillow trying to chase out the thoughts of a long, hurtful, and confusing day. He wasn't sure what was worse, having to hear or go through the scenario with Beckett again via text, or take a chance on the night mares reoccurring. He chose the nightmares because that he knew was only a dream, with Kate you never knew if she would be a dream or a nightmare.

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room**

Kate has just heard the chirp come from Rick's message and she is hoping her Rick is back, the one that loves her no matter what, and never gets upset with her,

She opens his text, and immediately knows this is not good. He called her Beckett, a reminder that it was a business arrangement, like she had yelled at him so many times not to call her Kate, now it was biting her in the ass.

The message itself although not cruel was not worded as gently as her Rick would normally do, and his admission that she had hurt him deeply worried her more, especially when his closing line was Go to sleep Detective. There was no I love you, no Always, not even Rick it was signed Castle. There was a sure sign that he had pulled back and she would have to convince him that she was sincere in her feelings and her love for him, but how, this is such a mess she thinks and I keep making he worse as she cries herself to sleep.

A/N Stopping here to gather feedback, again **IGNORE what happened** in Canon this is AU, and we are trying to get one of the parties to understand just how close she is to losing everything, all because of lying.


	6. Chapter 6

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously**

 _The last thing he or Kate needed tonight was an all-night text fest, so he decided to end them, even if it meant making her angry again._

 _Beckett,_

 _You said you were tired and needed rest, I respected your wishes. I am exhausted and don't want to text all night, you should be asleep anyway. Like I said when the time is right, we will talk, but you're right, the hurt went a lot deeper than you can imagine._

 _Go to Sleep Detective,_

 _Castle_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room**

 **Monday 8:30 AM**

Jim is sitting in Kate's room as she finishes her shower with assistance from the Nurse's Aide, after going through her first round of PT, (Physical Therapy) and Dr. Kovacs was right it was a B****. She pushed herself to do more, but the body just would not respond, and she sat in a crumpled heap, crying.

The Therapist came over to her, and said,

"Lesson #1 Do what you're told, no more, no less and I'll get you back into shape in due time, if you continue to do things your way, find another therapist, I don't operate that way."

"I didn't do anything*"

"Bull Shit Detective Lesson #2 never lie to me, I know you get away with it because you are a hot shot cop, but to me, you are just another body I need to put some starch back into. I don't give a damn if you think you're the real Nikki Heat or not, just don't make my job any harder and we'll get along fine, Understand?"

Kate is getting tired of having her ass handed to her from every corner, but the therapist, a large lady with a Jamaican accent was right, "Yes, I understand."

"Good, now get to your room we'll pick it up tomorrow, and I suggest you take a shower before you sit or lie down, the stiffness won't be as bad."

Jim is waiting patiently, and ever the gentleman he steps out of the room to allow Kate and the aide to get her back into a clean bed and settled before he comes back from the hall.

"How bad was it Katie, Kick your Ass?" Jim asks quietly to get some conversation started. She had barely said two words all the time he had been there.

"I felt like I was a fucking invalid, Dad, I couldn't eve get through one rep of the exercises Dee the therapists wants us to do. I pushed myself and wound up on the floor, and in her doghouse for not obeying the first rule, obey your body, it will tell you when you have had enough.

How am I ever going to be able to go back and be a cop when I am starting from ground zero? It's not fair, it's just not fair," she cries.

"Katie, your Mom and I have both told you all your life, that yes, Life isn't fair, but it's our challenge to take what is given and make the best of what we have, not cry over what we would like or think we should have,"

"Well I have to be able to pass the PT certification before they will discharge me, and at the rate I'm going it's going to be another 2-3 weeks at the earliest before I can do that."

"Katie, they told us it would take you 8-10 weeks just to walk, so don't complain, you are alive, and you will be back to health soon. Have you talked to Rick, or even thanked him for jumping into you like that?"

"Dad, don't meddle, and things are not going so good between Castle and I right now, I think he's being childish and wanting his own way when he knows I am in a vulnerable spot."

"You think he's being childish because he wants you to admit you heard him say I love you while he held you and stopped the blood that was gushing from your chest? You think that he doesn't deserve the answer that Yes I heard you and I'm not ready to do anything, or Yes I heard you but I'm sorry there will never be any interest in you, or I want to rest. Who is being Childish Katherine Marie? I'm actually ashamed of your selfishness now, I love you, but God how do you expect anyone else to when you act like this?"

Kate is just about to justify her actions when there is a knock on her door,

"Come In" she says quietly, thinking and seriously wishing and hoping it will be Rick.

She's surprised when it's Lieutenant Patterson, Chief of Detectives, along with Commissioner Boyle and his honor the mayor, Bob Wheldon.

The Lieutenant starts the conversation off, "Kate sorry to appear to gang up on you so early in the morning, but I asked for your recovery plan, including the nearest hospital, and what security measures were being taken to prevent the sniper or one of his associates to return to attempt to finish the job, especially now that you are not up to your usual physical standards.

You sent back an address for what I believe to be your Father's cabin which is over 60 miles from an Emergency Room, and over 95 miles from the closest Trauma 3 center. No indications that the cabin was secured by anything but window and door locks that come from the hardware store, is that a fair assessment Detective?"

Kate was caught a little off guard with the precision, and directness of his questioning,

"Yes, that is accurate, but I don't see any problems for me to rehab in a comfortable space I am familiar with. I really don't want to do this in a facility, where I think my safety would be even more compromised."

Now it's Commissioner Boyle's turn to speak, "Detective, you are not privy to, nor am I in a position where I can release details of a connected investigation that is ongoing that is paramount to our National Security.

When we discuss the arrangements made for your rehab, they are not suggestions Detective, they are direct orders. If you choose to ignore those orders you will face disciplinary action by the NYPD.

Just in case you think that resigning from the Department will change things, they will but only for the worse. The FBI has been authorized to detain you as an uncooperative witness and hold you in WITSEC for the duration of their master investigation, which could be years.

Kate is sitting with her mouth open, thoroughly confused by what she has just heard. Jim is staring out the window, apparently already briefed on what was going down but not wanting to be the one to break the news to his daughter.

"With all due respect Commissioner, don't you think threatening me with inclusion into the Witness Protection Program is a bit over zealous, I understand we have a sniper, but this seems to be overkill Sir."

"As I said Detective, these aren't suggestions nor or they threats, they are orders and will be carried out by us all, is that understood?"

"Sir, Yes Sir" but her heart isn't in it, nor is she happy that her Dad has not stepped in to offer any objections.

"So, what are the revised plans for rehab Sir, if I may ask?"

"Certainly" replies Lt. Patterson, "Actually I'm glad you asked. I know you are familiar with the home of Richard Castle, your civilian consultant at the precinct, and if my records are correct your home for 5 months after the bombing incident of your old apartment."

"Yes, I am familiar with the Castle household, what does that have to do with my rehab plans?"

"Well, it was decided you would stay in his**"

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think you can force me to live with a man, in any condition, especially like these, where are my civil rights, who can I speak to about this?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me Detective, and for the record, that is your one and only interruption you are allowed with me, keep your mouth shut and listen to your orders.

Mr. Castle has a complete suite, already furnished one floor below his, which he owns and has renovated with all of the latest security features, including voice calling between his apartment and yours should you choose to use it, that is your option.

The building is secure, and extra security measures have been taken by Mr. Castle since Captain Montgomery was killed, with the closeness to the precinct, hospital, and outpatient services, this will be your rehab facility at no charge to you or the department.

Your Rehab should begin in about 10-15 more days, we have installed tracers, bomb sniffers and other devices to insure your safety while you are there. It is a 3-bedroom suite Detective which would allow your father or friend to stay with you, as well as large screen TV and 156 cable channels. To many in the department, it sounds more like a vacation place than a hardship, is there a problem with this Detective?"

Kate is seething, so angry the veins in her head bulge and a nurse has come in to adjust her medications because of the spike in he Blood Pressure. She looks at her father with a look of disgust, and then spits out bitterly, "Sir, No Problem, Sir", then faces the clock on the wall not offering any more, and waiting to see what other orders would she be in store for.

Mayor Wheldon was quiet up to this point, and finally chooses to speak, "Gentlemen, are you finished with your duties here," giving them the indication they were dismissed.

"Yes, Sir we are, we will keep you apprised of the situation your Honor and thank you for your help" replies the commissioner. Good Day Detective, Mr. Becket, Mr. Mayor," as the two leave the room.

"Kate, may I call you Kate, I mean Rick has talked about you forever, so I think I know you so much better than just a few social gatherings and that one unfortunate political setup you did your job on."

He waits her out, making her commit to what name he would use to address her during his part of this,

"Kate is fine Sir, and I wouldn't believe half of what Castle has told you, he writes fiction for a living", even when he wasn't there, she was still taking swipes at his integrity and why?

Mayor Wheldon winces then continues, "Well Kate, I want you to know that Rick had nothing to do with this", as he sees her roll her eyes and look of disgust, "I'm serious, he didn't even know about this till around 11:00 PM last night when I called and asked to use the suite below his for your rehab.

They were going to send you to Arkansas to an FBI Safehouse where your Dad could not have seen you, is that what you want? Rick asked if there were any other houses that we could use, knowing how independent you are and that you would blame him.

I promise you, he had nothing to do with this. If you want to be angry with someone, then be angry with me, all he wants is for you to be able to heal and come back the way you were as soon as you can. Hell, just because you are in the same building you don't have to associate with him or any of the Castle family if you choose not to, it's a separate apartment."

"Sir, I know Castle is your friend, but I don't think you know the tricks he would pull to get his way, especially with woman."

A look comes over Wheldon's face that is a combination of Hate, Anger, and disgust all rolled into one. He takes deep breaths, counting, counting and finally when he is able to speak looks directly into Beckett's eyes.

"I don't know Rick, the man who saved my Ass during combat in the Air Force, the man who talked my wife into giving me another chance because 35 years was worth fighting for even if I did make a huge mistake, the man who donates millions of dollars annually to the widows and orphans fund for Cops and does it anonymously, the man who when everyone else, including you Detective thought I was guilty of some awful crimes, had faith in me and fought to prove my innocence, the man that walked away from you, the only woman he has loved since Kyra to set you free to be with your choice to make you happy,

Don't **you DARE tell me** I don't know my friend. Did you even ask about his two divorces? Do you know why he divorced either wife, or are you just assuming it was his fault?

For an award-winning Detective, you disappoint me, Kate Beckett. I was fighting for Rick to keep pursuing you, but this conversation, this meeting has proved to me just how selfish you are. Do some research Detective, ASSUME makes and ASS out of U and ME I don't give a damn about the U, but I can do ME all by myself without your help.

Get well, and keep me posted of any changes, and final warning any attempt to change these plans I will personally swear out a warrant for your arrest" as he stomps out the door leaving Kate with her mouth open.

Jim is just sitting in the chair, quiet as a church mouse, when finally, Kate looks at him and spits out bitterly,

"You were a hell of a lot of help, why didn't you stick up for me? Why did you let them railroad me into Castle's bed for God's Sake," as she begins to cry?

"Why, because they were right, it is the safest place for you, and if I'm so helpful, I got things that need to be done instead of standing here being your punching bag, you already chased Rick away.

They didn't chase you into Rick's bed, you are damn lucky that he offered the apartment below him, or you would have had to learn to love Grits and talk with a drawl. While you are so busy thinking about how bad things are going for you, think about those that love you and had to witness this ordeal.

Katie no doubt the majority of this impacted you, but news flash, you didn't travel there alone. Every single person who loves and cares about you has been impacted. When are you going to quit trying to be the Lone Ranger and let people help you? Jim slowly and sadly heads toward the door, waiting for her to say something, but nothing and she hears the door close behind him.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **7:30 AM Same Day**

Rick is up showered and just finishing breakfast when Alexis pops down the stairs,

"Good Morning Dad, Sleep any better?"

"Good Morning Pumpkin, some better, there were dreams but not the terror ones, hey, baby you shouldn't be worried about your old man like this,"

"Dad, you tried to jump in front of Detective Beckett to take the bullet for her, then yelled loud enough for all of New York to hear that you loved her, and I shouldn't worry?"

"Well pumpkin, I was not trying to take the bullet for her, I was trying to knock us both out of the way, so neither of us got shot, I love you too much to do something like that,"

"I would agree when you're thinking logically, but when you're around her, it's like you're back asking a girl out for your first date, "

"Well it's probably not going to go anywhere any way, she refused to acknowledge she heard me till this morning at 3:00 AM via text, so I'm not sure I want an E-Commerce type of personal relationship, I'm more old fashioned than that"

"Yeah so I noticed", she laughs and helps herself to the breakfast that Rick still delights in making for his little girl.

"Oh, so you know it Uncle Bob called me last night, they are meeting this morning and Detective Beckett may be coming here to rehab on**""

"WHAT, Daddy how could you, in the same apartment with her when she hurts you so much, it's not NO, but HELL No for my vote."

"OK Calm down sweetie, first, bad choice of words, Uncle Bob wants use of the apartment downstairs #306 for her rehabbing, we don't even have to see her if we choose not to, and I'm sorry this upset you so much Pumpkin, I truly am,"

"Sorry Daddy, I can see where you had little choice if Uncle Bob called you, especially that late, and you're right, I don't have to associate with her as long as I am polite and mind my manners as you taught me, I gotta run Daddy, got a study group before class, Love you," as she kisses his cheek and is out the door.

Rick decides to rip the bandage off and go see Beckett, to see if they could set some parameters to just what the hell if anything is happening between them. As he crosses the street he see's the florist shop and a CoffeeKup Franchise so he buys a simple rose in a simple crystal vase, along with a Decaf, with her sugar free vanilla, hoping it could help bridge some of the awkwardness from the last day or so. As he is waiting for the light to cross back over to the hospital entrance, he sees a man very similar to Jim Beckett getting into a cab, but no Jim would be with Kate, that couldn't be him.

His nerves are frayed, not sure of what lies ahead but as he approached Kate's room he has a very bad feeling, not sure why or where it came from but the closer he got the darker the mood seemed to grow. He knocks on the door lightly and hears her say,

"Come In" he fully anticipates receiving a smile or thanks or some platitude, but when he is full sight of her, she surprises him,

"You Son of a Bitch, You Bastard, I know you were conniving but I never thought you would stoop so low to pull strings with your buddy Bob to make me rehab in your apartment, one floor below your Loft. Who the hell do you think you are, and when are you going to stay the hell out of my business Castle?"

He places her coffee on her tray, and says

"I don't what you heard, or who said what, but I swear I didn't even know a thing about your rehab until Bob called last night around 11:00 PM, and believe me, I didn't jump for joy hearing his request.

You know I knew it would come to this, no matter what I do, you get pissed, if I don't do something you get pissed, so Kate, I have no Fucking Idea of what went on in here this morning before I got here, But I had nothing to do with it."

"You expect me to believe that, after all the times**"

"All the times what Kate? I think you got that reversed, you're the proven liar in this room, not me. Enjoy your coffee, it's Decaf by the way" as he turns still carrying the single rose and heads out of the room. She can see him stop and give the rose to a young nursing student, who pulls him in for a hug, and kiss on the cheek, then he's gone.

Rick makes it to the elevators till his manhood kicks in, how many times Asshole, how many times are you going to let this slide, he thinks for a moment, then pulls his phone out, and makes a call.

"Hey Roz, It's Rick, are you working today?"

A/N Stopping here to see where the characters want to go next. Hope you are enjoying and once again Big Thanks to Cece, AKA Dreamwriter08 for the great prompt.

Appreciate all of the reads, reviews, Favorites and follows, Tim


	7. Chapter 7

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 7**

 **Previously**

" _You expect me to believe that, after all the times**"_

" _All the times what Kate? I think you got that reversed, you're the proven liar in this room, not me. Enjoy your coffee, it's Decaf by the way" as he turns still carrying the single rose and heads out of the room. She can see him stop and give the rose to a young nursing student, who pulls him in for a hug, and kiss on the cheek, then he's gone._

"Hey Roz, It's Rick, are you working today?"

"Hi Rick, and no, my team is off for two days, what's going on, can I help with something?"

"I don't know Roz, I'm at the hospital, and things didn't go so well, so I uh,"

"Rick, you know where I live, get your Ass over here now, don't waste another minute."

Rick steps out hails a cab and wonders just what the hell is he doing, but how much can he take, no matter how much he loves her. He is lost in thought on the ride across town to Roz's apartment.

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Human Resource Department**

 **8:00 AM Same Day**

Dr. Josh Davidson is more than a little pissed, he is ready to go crazy once he finds out what is going on and how Castle got this to come about. It had to be the writer, he's the only SOB that has the clout to get his permits from the hospital revoked, and a letter to DWB to cancel his work permit for the trip, making it impossible for him to travel. He has received a short email requesting his presence for a meeting with the Administration of the hospital this morning at 8:00 AM to find out what is going on.

As he enters the room, something seems a bit off, normally a meeting with HR would consist of perhaps the Director and maybe one or two other admins but today the Director of Medicine, the Chief of Staff, Dr. Kovacs, and two uniformed NYPD officers. He missed the two gentlemen dressed in suits sitting off to the side, awaiting the proceedings to begin.

Finally, the Director of HR begins,

"This is a Termination Hearing for Dr. Joshua A Davidson, on the grounds of assaulting a patient, causing bodily injury requiring medical tests and scans, lying to his superior, and mis-use of hospital resources, this hearing is now in session and is being recorded for future reference." Josh is shocked, and his face turns white, a disciplinary hearing, hell they only hold these when they have rock solid proof, what is going on.

HR Director Higgins begins "Dr. Davidson please observe the following video and be prepared to defend yourself upon its conclusion" as he starts the surveillance tape showing Josh storm out of the OR, then head to the ER, where Esposito says something then he lunges toward Rick Castle, bouncing his head of the wall behind him, then swiftly punches him in the ribs, fracturing one. He tries another shot, but his hand hits the concrete wall scraping his knuckles and drawing blood.

He then heads to a supply room where he takes some gauze, Betadine, and grabs a vial of penicillin from a nurse's cart when she isn't looking, cleans his knuckles with the Betadine, then injects himself with the shot of penicillin to prevent infection.

It's apparent that the tape had been spliced together from several different camera angles, but each showed him full frontal and even zoomed in to display his bade number and name on one shot.

Director Higgins asks, "Well Dr. Davidson, we would love to hear your side of the story, and proof that these charges are not true, can you refute any of the facts as they have been presented?"

Josh knows when he is defeated, and simply says "No sir I cannot."

Director Higgins replied, "This saddens me to inform you Dr. Davidson you have been terminated from this hospital effective immediately for cause, meaning forfeiture of all benefits and no recourse action allowed, you are a talented physician, but your temper and anger cannot be tolerated here. Good Luck Mr. Davidson."

"It's Dr. Davidson" Josh replied, then turns his head as one of the men in the suits speaks,

"No Mr. Davidson, it's not, not in the state of New York or any of the states that hold reciprocity agreements with our Medical Licensing Board, your license has been revoked for 5 years, you will be able to appeal this decision in 6 months, after your jail time has been served. My name is James Corley and I am the supervisor of License enforcement for the New York State Medical Board."

With the words jail time Josh turns an even whiter shade of pale, as the other gentleman stands, Mr. Davidson, my name is Randall Boyle, representing the District Attorney's office and the state of New York is offering you a plea deal of 6 months sentence, followed by 5 years' probation, IF you accept this plea now, if you choose to go forward with a trial which is your right, the minimum sentence is 10-15 years in a penitentiary, and I assure you, the DA will work very hard to secure the maximum sentence. Mr. Castle is a very close friend of the family, so choose wisely.

"Hey, wait one minute, Castle never said a word, he didn't even press charges so how can you do this to me, I mean the victim you claim that he is doesn't want this."

"That may be true Mr. Davidson, get used to be calling that, but Doctor Kovacs filed charges on his behalf since he was mentally stunned by a concussion and was not capable of making decisions at that time. The investigation should not have taken place until Mr. Castle had been observed and passed concussion protocols which he did, over 5 hours later," replied Director Higgins.

Josh may be arrogant, but he knows when he is holding a losing hand, so he accepts the plea deal figuring his high-priced attorney could work something out as soon as he contacted him. Much to his surprise, he heard

Mr. Davidson, please stand face the wall, put your hands-on top of your head, interlace your fingers and give me each arm as I ask for it," boomed out LT. Davidson was a big man, but LT stood as tall if not a bit taller and was not taking any slack since he considered Rick a friend.

The talk throughout the hospital the remainder of the day was the firing of Dr. Davidson, and him being led to jail in handcuffs. There was a mixed reaction, with most thinking it was long overdue, some of his groupies were outraged, thinking about all of the sex they were going to miss out on now in the on-call rooms. Sure, he had a girlfriend but hey if she couldn't keep him satisfied, they were happy to help.

 **Karpowski Town House**

 **East Village New York**

 **Same Day 10:00 AM**

As Rick steps out of the cab, Roz is immediately on him pulling him into a tight hug, asking

"Rick, are you Okay, I know you were hurting bad on the phone, let me get you to my place then we'll talk as she huddles him into a hug and squeezes him for comfort."

They enter her Condo, a beautiful posh place, that Rick is surprised with the elegance.

"Wow Roz, this is great, it's beautiful, I mean much different than I expected"

"Aren't you going to ask me how I can afford it on a Cops salary like everyone else?"

Rick looks at her deep into her eyes, and simply says "Nope, not my business"

"Damn it Rick you blew it, I wanted to tell you all about my prostitution ring at night I run," as she laughs, remembering Rick using that line in Kate early on. "I'm sorry, I know you knew where I plucked that line from," as Rick looks down,

"Yeah, that was back in the day when I knew she hated me, so it didn't matter what I said back then, but I think the line was Super Cop by day, Hooker at night, not prostitute, just to keep it real" he smiles back.

Roz looks at Rick, straight into his eyes and asks "Rick, I'm going to share with you something that NO one else at the precinct has a clue, but you have to keep this our secret, Promise?"

"Is it something that will get me killed if I spill it accidentally, Roz, or just a family secret that you are holding close to your vest?"

"The latter Rick, no one would kill you, well they may want to, but they wouldn't so do you want to know or take a guess?"

"I'll take a guess, you sure you want me to play this game Roz, you know I do a ton of research, right?"

"Go for it Rick, I don't think you will get it but gonna be fun to hear your answer."

"Well for starters Roz, your real last name is Robinson, not Karpowski, which by the way is your Mother's maiden name. Your father controls 40 % of the Diamond market on the east coast and has a net worth nearing 10 times mine. You changed your name when you were in college and found the guy you loved was only using you to get to the money, and you haven't trusted men since. You and Kate were in the same class at the academy and you were always just a tad behind her in everything, even Mike Royce and making detective."

Roz is now sitting with her mouth open, just staring, "how did you ever find that much information out on me, I mean even that I wanted Royce and she, as always got her way. "

"I'm sorry Roz, but my firm runs detailed background checks on everyone I come into contact with, and the females go through even more scrutiny, because like you, I have been targeted for a love interest because of my money rather than anything they felt."

"Well what was the verdict on me Rick? What was the final recommendation since if you found all that out you had to know that I dated a Sargent for two years before I found the slime ball had a wife and family and I almost killed him in the gym."

"Yeah Roz, I knew the name, and I knew the results, I just didn't know the why till now, and you had every right to kill him, but I think you threatened to cut off his male parts and stick them up the south side flying north if I am quoting the G rated version" as he breaks out in laughter, with Roz laughing just as hard.

"Boy when you get details you get all of them don't you Rick?"

"Yeah, I do and I don't know what made me call you, it was unfair to unload on you, I know you want something, but I'm not ready to move on, at least not yet, so I'll just see myself out."

Roz has pulled his arm turned him 180 degrees and sat him on the couch with her now sitting in his lap. "Rick, I knew exactly what I was asking for, and when you called, I knew I wouldn't get it today, but you need to unload this crap before it kicks your ass, I love you as a friend", as she kisses him gently on the cheek, and "whatever you want to say is fine.

"Let me tell you that at one time Kate and I were about as close as two females competing for the same job could be, we had to be it was all men, and most were pigs then. Kate had my back, and I had hers, but after Will and her broke up, she just went into her own little domain, no one could reach her, not even Royce.

Like I told you Rick, I am ready when you are, the only thing I ask you is please Don't make love to me and think about Kate, that I couldn't take. I will please you in anyway you want, once I know you are over her or working to forget her, but I will also be here as your friend to help you get through to her if that is what you want."

"Why Roz, why would you do that for Kate"

"It's not for Kate Rick, do the math, I'd rather you be happy with her than live a lie with me or even worse, chase some skirt like your ex-wife and get treated like crap again. You're too good a man Rick, they are hard to find, whether you wind up Kate's or mine, well I'll do my best to be sure you are happy.

"Roz, you are hot as hell, you do know that don't you, I mean the other day at the CoffeeKup I had to wait 10 minutes to leave after your little preview of assets as you kissed me on the cheek, any man would be a fool not to make love to you all day and night, *"

"BUT you're in love with Kate, and can't say that it would be me when we were hot in the throes of passion and that it wouldn't be Kate in your thoughts, right? I respect your honesty Rick, I really do, and when I said I didn't care, I was wrong, I do so thank you for being a real man, again you are a rare breed."

"So what do we do now Roz, I mean you are attractive as hell, and from what I see were expecting more, I'm so sorry Roz, it would be wrong, for me, for you and for her, regardless of how she feels."

"We talk and if I catch you checking out my tits longer than 5 seconds, I'm going to kick your Ass," she laughs, "No I'm changing to take the temptation away"

Rick thinks to himself "Man are you nuts, there was a time you would be all over her, all day all night and to hell with anyone else, then another voice pipes in, you did the right thing, time for you to grow up finally," Either way, he's sure it wasn't the time, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone as he was hurting now.

About 5 minutes later Roz rejoins him in the living room, this time with a pull over top, no buttons, no cleavage, no temptation, and comfortable sweats on.

"Care to tell me what happened Rick?" as she takes his hand and leads him to the overstuffed chair and she sits across on the sofa?

"Roz, really I don't want to involve you, as I can tell I've already done enough to disappoint you, and I think the last thing you would want to hear about is me and Kate."

"And that's where you're wrong, we're going to do our best to break down those walls, and get through to her, and when you are so tired of climbing up them, digging under them or trying to go around them with the same result, I'll be here and guilt free to Fuck your brains out, even if nothing but as a Friends with Benefits.

The sooner we get Kate resolved, the sooner I get what I want, and from the looks of the shape of little Ricky, what you have needed for a while, that SFB will kill you Rick, you know that don't you?"

"Roz I'm sorry but what is SFB? How can it kill me and how do you know I have it?"

Roz laughs a full 5 minutes before she can answer, as Rick is wondering what the hell is so funny about a condition that he has that could kill him and she is laughing.

"SFB is short for SEXUAL FLUID BACKUP Rick, I don't think I have to tell you how I know you have it based on how you are sitting and trying to hide the family jewels. If you don't get some release soon, it will cause your blood pressure to go high and give you a stroke, not the one you would rather do but the real one" as she laughs again, this time Rick rolling on the floor laughing with her.

They laugh and talk for another hour, and it felt good just to have someone who he could be himself with before he decides he better leave, he had turned his phone off once he texted Alexis he would be in meetings all day so it was time to see if the world had suddenly decided to cooperate or if he was still in the same shape as he was earlier.

He had come to Roz to get comfort, and he left feeling better, although it didn't come in the fashion he first thought or in the manner Roz wanted, but honesty was still his strongest trait. How could he condemn Beckett, if he became her to someone else for a few moments pleasure, he was a bigger man than that, and had much more to lose, much much more.

As he hails a cab, he powers up his phone, 15 missed calls, 14 texts 26 emails so about a normal day. He scanned the calls first, most of the missed calls were from the same number, 2 were from Paula, 3 from Gina and 1 from Roz, time stamped 4 minutes ago. He decided to play that one first in case he had forgotten something at her Condo.

" _Hey Rick, you just left, and I realized just how sweet a man you really are. You knew you could have me, all of me, but you chose my friendship over sex, even when SFB is killing you, (Giggles into the phone) Just wanted to let you know I was serious when I said, I'm here when you make up your mind about Kate, and will help you all I can. I don't have many friends, but I think I have a new bestie, get some rest, here if you need me day or night, Roz_ "

Rick is relieved that Roz is still his friend, he too didn't have many and her approach to the problem with Kate would be helpful now knowing how well she knew the situation. As he continues down the call list the number that had tried to reach him 9 times had finally left a voice mail, he knew it who it was from, but he wasn't ready to hear more abuse or the standard I'm sorry, he just wasn't in the mood tonight.

He took care of the texts and emails, even returning Gina's call, which surprised her, when she heard his voice.

"Rick, gosh are you sick, is Alexis and Martha OK?"

"Gina everyone is fine, you called me and left a Voice Mail about the next chapters, I sent them over earlier and got a delivery receipt in my email,"

"Hang on Rick," he hears muttering, then her swearing, well it was important God Damn it, I don't pay you to think, I pay you to do what you're told. "Sorry about that Rick, yes seems the new assistant failed to forward your chapters on to me, are you sure you are OK, I mean you got them in before the deadline and even called me back?"

"Gina, trust me I'm fine but thanks for your concern, you can do me a favor, have your assistant call Paula to call off the hounds I'm really in no mood to argue tonight,"

"That's seems fair Rick since she screwed up, we'll let her deal with old nasal tone herself, Thanks for calling back, and Rick, if you need to talk, I still care about you, regardless of what people think I loved you then and I love you now, so I'm just saying, I'm here if you need me.

"Thanks Gina, I'm good, really, Night"

Oh, great now even his ex-wife is telling him she loves him, where the hell were these woman when he was going crazy with loneliness? He couldn't wait to get home and put an end to this day, tomorrow had to be better.

A/N Leaving it here, had some requests for stiffer penalties for Dr. MB and overwhelmed with those who said don't let him sleep with Roz, including Cece who this story is being written for so Rick took the high road, hope you enjoyed. Thanks as always for the Reads, Review, Follow, and Favorites, Much Appreciated, Tim


	8. Chapter 8

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 8**

 **Previously**

As he hails a cab, he powers up his phone, 15 missed calls, 14 texts 26 emails so about a normal day. He scanned the calls first, most of the missed calls were from the same number, 2 were from Paula, 3 from Gina and 1 from Roz, time stamped 4 minutes ago. He decided to play that one first in case he had forgotten something at her Condo.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **11:30 PM Same Day**

Rick had checked off all the boxes, including a call to Gina, the only one remaining was to listen to the voice mail he was almost certain that Kate had left using the land line from the hospital. Her cell was probably either with her belongings, or out of charge which accounted for the strange number. Doing a quick search on the net the number did come back as one belonging to the hospital, so he was correct on that assumption.

He poured his normal three fingers of single malt liquor, brought his laptop and phone on his bed and plumped the pillows to settle in for the night, well might as well get this over with. He takes a sip of his drink, then carefully places it on the nightstand, and powers his phone on. Hitting his shortcut to voice mail, he is not surprised at the voice, but the message well, that was a little different.

" _Rick,_

 _It's Kate, you probably figured that out by now and why you're not picking up. I'm calling from the hospital land line, since my cell is charging, it should be ready in another hour or so, so if you get this voice mail, PLEASE call me back._

 _I won't even offer the lame I'm sorry you are probably expecting but I do ask you to forgive me, at least enough for us to sit down and talk like two adults, please? Mayor Wheldon made it clear to me that you only went along with his plan reluctantly, only after you knew they were going to move me to a place where no one, not even Dad could see me._

 _I'm not sure why I took my anger out on you, as usual. Maybe because you're the only one who has ever cared enough to stick around through all of my bullshit, or because you cared enough to get me to stop this investigation and to live my life and you were right, as usual. You said when the time was right, we would talk, if the time isn't right now, let me know when it will be, please. I miss you, and I miss having you here to talk to, PLEASE call me back, please I do Love you, as hard as it is for you to believe, but I do and"_ then the message is cut off since she had spoken longer than the voice recording could accommodate.

Rick sits with his hand running through his hair, he hadn't expected the honesty in the voice mail, she was right, he was expecting a slew of I'm sorry' s and then take me back. God what was he going to do now? He had tried to stop loving her, hell he wasted a trip to a hot, willing sexy lady's house and instead of doing the deed wound up talking more about her, is that pathetic or what? Finally, he decides to text her, if she's awake fine, if not he could deal with her in the morning.

 _Detective got your calls, all 9 of them then the VM, like I said we have a lot to TALK about, but not till I'm sure I won't be greeted with this morning's lovely greeting from you again. If you talked to Bob, why the hell did you think it was my fault or my doing, I just can't follow that logic, and for the record, I would never, or allow my child to ever speak to you in that manner. Let me know when my partner returns and can talk, the lady laying in that bed is nothing like the kind Kate Beckett, I know,_

 _Castle_

He doesn't even think to read what he wrote, in fact he is at the point where he just doesn't give a damn anymore about what Beckett thinks and how he can make it better. It takes two to dance, and so far, the school's funniest kid has been doing a solo act. Just as he opens his laptop, his phone chirps with her tone, God Damn it he thinks why he didn't just wait until tomorrow to answer her voice mail.

Opening the text, he is surprised at the contrite, and obviously sad Beckett,

" _Rick, Please, I was a bitch, no one knows that more than me, and if I were you I wouldn't have even taken the time to answer my voice mail, BUT I'm asking, make that BEGGING you to forgive my outburst this morning, it was my fault, no matter how angry I was, I should be thanking you for doing what you always do, taking care of me, even when I don't know I need it. PLEASE CALL ME, I promise, no more cursing you out, I am so ashamed, Please?_

 _I love you,_

 _Kate,"_

Rick looks at the clock, not that he's sleepy anyway but talking to her would take less effort than getting into a text fest with her.

"Calling now, but no more of this Castle Bashing or I'm gone, and I don't mean for a day, I have had enough of the bull shit."

" _Thanks Rick, I promise, know those don't mean anything based on past history but I'll prove I love you, just need a chance, I miss you, Love, Kate"_

He hits her speed dial number and she answers in less than a half ring,

"Rick, thanks for calling, and I'm so very sorry for this morning, I wish I could take it back, really I do, I love you and I miss you"

"Kate, let's slow it down just a bit, I don't want you to say I love you just because I was the class clown yelling it at the top of my lungs as I tried to hold the blood in you, I only want to hear it when and IF you ever really mean it.

Right now, based on the way you treated me, you can't. You may think you do, but when you love someone, no one treats the other the way you have, regardless of what is going on."

He hears Kate sniffle on the other end, in the past a sure way to get him to cave and give in, but really he has had enough, if this is love, then give me meaningless sex with the hot chicks starting with Roz, that won't hurt his heart. He's sure she picked up on her hurtful words from a few weeks ago, yet he says nothing, waiting on her to answer him.

"Rick, I do know I love you, what I don't know is why you of all people are the focus of my wrath, and the one I take things out on,**"

"Kate let me stop you there, you have heard Gina and I go back and forth, do you think she loves me, given the way she talks to me?"

"Rick that isn't fair, I really don't know what all you and she went through, but based on her tones in the conversations I have heard, I would say No."

"Well Kate, that's where you would be wrong, you see Gina does love me, the big difference between her and your disagreements with me, is they are ALL work related. If I never worked with her, I probably would still be married to her, not sure what that means to me that I fell in love with you still being treated like a second-class citizen.

Gina has fought with me, even telling me to grow a pair, she would have never talked to me the way you did, and we both knew it. We won't even get into the men you paraded in front of me making me feel even more like a second-class citizen.

The fault is not all yours, I allowed you to throw it, and keep throwing it at me till finally, the exodus came, perhaps without warning to you, but I bet Lanie has told you more than once that you are going to lose him, I'll even give you 100-1 odds on that."

"Like I said Rick, I don't know why I do that, I really don't mean to, I do love you that I am sure of."

"Kate have you ever spoken to Josh, Tom or Will in the manner you have spoken to me, not just this morning, but going back to your remarks since I first came to the 12th?" He has ignored her pleas of not knowing why and her profession of love.

"Rick, wait a minut*"

"Kate, it's a simple yes or no answer, nothing complicated Have You?"

"No, I haven't," she barely squeaks out,

"Well did you love them, anyone of them, just like you say you love me, did you love them?"

"Rick, Please, let's wa*"

"Wait for what Kate, till we're face to face, will that change history? Again, it's a simple question"

"I thought I loved Will, but that was before you Rick,"

"And the others?"

Rick was not letting her get off this time,

"No, they were place keepers for you, I was afraid to take a chance with you because of," she pauses

"Let me guess, my history of two failed marriages, right? Did you ever ask me what happened Kate, did you do one bit of research, I mean it's all laid out on the internet, so easy a junior high school student, could and in Alexis case did find out the truth.

Her mother left with her director when she was 3 months old, I returned to New York and got full custody of a minor child, you had to know that doesn't happen often where the Dad get's custody, yet you ignored that fact.

And Gina, I was so desperate for Alexis to have a mother figure in her life, Gina and I shared a lot of common interests, and I knew she loved me, but yeah, that one's on me. I couldn't separate the Gina from work from the Gina the wife, and after a while she quit trying and the divorce was not contested."

"Rick, I'm sorry, I really am, you're right, I didn't even bother to check, and I DID assume the marriages failed because of your playboy status, I should have done more research."

"Kate, how much research did you do on Josh? If I recall you had a background check pulled from one of Javi's buddies at the State Department, so that relationship had to mean something to you, more than a place keeper Kate, so cut the bull shit."

"Rick, wait, you're right, I did have a background check done, but not for the reason you think, I didn't want another Scott Dunn walking in my life,"

"Well my point Kate was that relationship meant enough to you for you to invest some time, some care, but me, I wasn't anything but the class clown, and never would be to you so why bother. You know Kate, I'm tired so before I say anymore get some rest."

"Rick, wait, will you come to see me tomorrow, or can I at least call you?"

"I've got a lot of meetings tomorrow," Rick lies, and Kate decides she has struck another nerve, perhaps it's best if she lets this calm down,

"Well can I call you?"

"Like I said, a lot of meetings, if I have time, I'll call you if not leave a voice mail and I'll call you when I can.

Rest well Detective" then the line goes dead, leaving Kate staring at her phone.

Rick is reviewing what just happened at the same time Kate is trying to make sense of the conversation. One thing for sure, he was done with the lying and bull shit, one more lie, and he is just packing it in and moving on, regardless of how much he does or thinks he loves her.

Kate had never heard Rick be so aggressive, he wasn't rude, just firm and the questions he asked shed a whole new light on how he must have felt the last 4 years. The hurt she had caused him over and over, yet he was always there until, he wasn't. Lanie was right she had waited too long, maybe forever, she had to make this right, she just had to.

A/N Stopping here and catching my breath, couple of comments, No One is ganging up on Beckett, this is a story about the lost three months in canon, so the angst will be there till one or the other stops playing games. As a man Rick has asked the questions to set the benchmark to compare her professed love versus her investment in making it work with previous partners as compared to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

A/N I have received comments that Kate is being treated harshly, and one told me to back off, Lies, have consequences, this is AU, Rick is not a saint, doesn't pertain to this universe, forget canon, All couples fight, I would ask stop looking for which one to blame and see the hidden message in the lines.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Previously**

 _Rick is reviewing what just happened at the same time Kate is trying to make sense of the conversation. One thing for sure, he was done with the lying and bull shit, one more lie, and he is just packing it in and moving on, regardless of how much he does or thinks he loves her._

 _Kate had never heard Rick be so aggressive, he wasn't rude, just firm and the questions he asked shed a whole new light on how he must have felt the last 4 years. The hurt she had caused him over and over, yet he was always there until, he wasn't. Lanie was right she had waited too long, maybe forever, she had to make this right, she just had to._

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room**

 **8 Days Later**

It's already been over a week, and still no word from Rick, not a text, call or note, nothing as Kate continued to mend but is still reeling from her last conversation, in fact the last two interactions with Rick. The morning she had blasted him, using the worst possible language, then later that day after calling him over 9 times, finally got him to respond via text, which led to a phone call. The call went as badly as the text if not worse. Now she sat in he bed wondering how in the hell did things go so bad so quickly. The most obvious solution would be for her to reach out to him, but damn it she is going to wait him out.

She knew that the time was coming close to be relocated to the building he lived in, in fact one floor below him, with an intercom setup to communicate using video conferencing. How strained is that going to be but the option for a different location was off the table. She was sure Rick was not happy to know she was coming to his building anymore than she was.

Since her last go around with Rick, her days had been filled with painful PT sessions, and then visitors, mostly from the precinct, although Martha and Alexis had stopped by once. When she tried to ask about Rick, the walls were up almost as fast as she put up those around her own heart, and they left pretty quickly afterwards. What ever he was working on, he didn't want Beckett to know about it nor was his family going to let anything out of the bag.

Lanie came to see her the next day, and lifted her spirts as she brought a mini chalk board with the days marked down to rehab, then on the flip side she had the days estimated for rehab, lined up for Kate to mark her progress, so she would see she was moving, even slowly but at least headed in the right direction.

During Lanie's visit the TV was on, mostly for noise, but suddenly a blurb caught Lanie's eye, so Kate turned the volume up louder. It was TMZ and they were interviewing Gina Cowell, Paula Haas, and who was that, it was Rick standing between the two ladies with an arm around each.

"So, Mr. Castle are you excited about the new book launch, and how closely will it resemble the Nikki Heat series?

"Well any new book is always exciting, it's like a dad with a new baby, but I wouldn't go so far as to say it's close to the Heat series or is in anyway meant to be."

"Mr. Castle can we ask who the muse was for this book is, it's no secret that Detective Beckett is still working on her recovery from her tragic shooting so I'm assuming it is someone other than her, fair statement?"

"Yes, that would be a fair statement, I will just say that the inspiration wasn't that far removed from Detective Beckett, thus the similarity in stories. The back story of course is much different, Detective Amber Lynn is the heroine in the new book whose title is "There's Always a Story" where she comes from wealth, but grows tired of men chasing her for looks or family fortune so she became a cop. She works out of the same precinct as Heat, but she doesn't have a Rook with her, she likes to be independent, and fights off any ideas of putting her with a partner. Where Heat and Rook are more case related, this character has to know what the story that motivated the criminal to do what they did. So, the genre is the same but totally different approach to a case."

"So, Miss Cowell, what are your thoughts about the book, and when does the book tour start?"

I love the new book, it's Nikki Heat and Storm combined along with a truly sensitive side hardly shown by Rick, and I truly think this is some of his finest work, he surprised us all when he pitched it, but it has the full support of Black Pawn." She smiles into the camera

"What does this mean for the Nikki Heat series?" asked a younger female reporter

"Good question, and the honest answer is, To Be Determined, we have a lot of things we need to work out before we release any more Heat novels." Gina says,

Lanie looked at Kate, "What the hell do you know about this?"

"Absolutely nothing Lanes, in fact Rick hasn't had contact with me for 8 days"

Paula steps up and answers the next question "and to add on to Gina, the book tour will start in approximately 3 weeks, we are working out the final logistics now and it will be 25 cities in 15 days, this will be just the East Coast now, more cities later, so Gina and Rick will be very tired when they get home."

Well the next question is for Gina or Rick, "any truth to the rumor to you two getting back together again, you have been spotted in late night meals and clubs, if you are we are wishing you the best"

Rick, looks at Gina with his smile "I'll let the lady answer this question, "

"We've spent a lot of time together over the last 8 days, to put this tour together, as well as catch the season for release, just in time, so no there is no truth to the rumor that we are back together.

 **BUT** just a heads up I have loved him for years and still love him so for me to see him in his creative genius state sometimes we both forget where we are and who's watching, if you know what I mean" and flashes a sexy smile and turns so the camera catches the lowest point of her cleavage showing in her dress, as Rick hugs her a little tighter and flashes a genuine smile, not the fake one Kate is used to seeing when he is on promotional work.

"Thanks for the questions but we have another engagement we are late for, please remember to check it out, sure to be his next best seller" Paula says as she whisks them off behind a curtain.

"Son of a Bitch" Lanie says, "I don't believe it, the last I heard he was working on the next Heat book and now a new series and character? What the hell is going on?"

Kate has just been staring at the TV, not saying a word, but tears falling from her eyes as she say to Lanie, "I fucked it all up this time, he's gone now and I don't think I can ever get him to trust me again"

She relays to Lanie the events that had occurred, and her friend was just shaking her head,

"Damn Kate, why would you do that, he shows up with a coffee and a rose and you curse him out and accuse him of shit you know wasn't true, WHY?"

"Lanie, I don't know, he was here, like he was always here, and I just unloaded on him, I guess like I have always done, and this time it went to far. My Dad got miffed at me for the way I treated him, and was on his side as well, so I got no support there,"

"Nor should you Kate, the man pours his heart out to you in a cemetery while he fought with every ounce of his being to keep you alive, gets roughed up by an ex-boyfriend, who by the way got fired and 6 months in jail, and then the topper, you curse him out for things beyond his control. And you wonder why he doesn't contact you? I didn't know he could write a book in 8 days, so he must have had something cooking before this, how long have things been bad between you two?"

"Things were sketchy all the time I was with Josh, you remember the freezer and dirty bomb, I thought I was going to tell Rick then that I loved him, but Josh came in and wrapped me in his arms from behind, Castle just had a look of total despair as he walked away.

Then right before Montgomery got shot, he came to my apartment, I didn't know it, but both my Dad and Roy had asked him to get me to back off of Lockwood. We had a terrible fight and I said horrible things to him and threw him out. Then he showed up at the hangar and saved my life, we really didn't talk before Roy's funeral, he wanted to, but I told him to wait till after the service, well now it's my turn to wait for him to be ready, if he ever will be."

"Oh my God Kate, how much do you think one man can take? I love you like a sister, but if you had done half those things to me, I would have been gone out of your life before the next sunrise."

"I know Lanie, I know, but I still am searching for why, and no one can offer me any clue. I have to see the NYPD shrink before I come off disability, so maybe he can help me understand, I just don't know."

"How the Hell does Rick write a new book, create a new character, based closely to Heat in such a short time, I mean his work is always so detailed, how could he come up with this so quickly?"

"Lanes, the new muse they asked him about?"

"Yes, Hell that's no one we know, must be from his time with the CIA or one of Jordan Shaw's friends."

"I don't think so Lanes, I know I may be wrong, but I remember Roz Karpowski and I going through the academy together, she was always right behind me in all of the records, so it may be her"

"Kate, don't be ridiculous, Rick wouldn't use a muse from the same precinct, let alone from the same department as where you work, (long pause) Would He?"

"Well Roz has told me more than once that she would gladly take Rick off my hands if he was too big a bother, at work or personal life, and she does come from money, I mean her Dad was loaded when we were at the Academy."

"Holy Shit, do you think he and Roz hooked up, I mean she is beautiful and all the guys, even Javi can't keep their eyes on her face, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks, Lanie, make me feel even worse, lying here with the 34B cups in the drawer and you're right, Roz is beautiful and endowed. If you had asked me that 3 weeks ago I could have told you there was no way, but after the last two weeks, it's not only possible, but probable, you know how much he likes signing chests."

"Only one way to find out, ask one of the two what is going on, which one do you want me to ask?"

"Neither Lanie, please, that will just make it worse, I have no hold on Rick, he is single and free to see or " she breaks into tears with just the thought of Roz and Rick in a bed together in her mind.

"Hey, come on now, you are just speculating so let me see if the boys have any intel, just don't jump to conclusions OK? Come on now, we'll get this straightened out"

"How Lanes, I mean he hasn't even texted in 8 days. What does that say about how he feels, tell me?"

"Kate, you're not going to like to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway, how many times have you reached out in the last 8 days? And don't give me the crap about that's different, and it's difficult, we have all heard that bull shit for the last 4 years, and the only one making it difficult up to this point, was you.

Don't you think he got tired of always getting rejected? My God Kate, he had a right to walk out on you, even your Dad left. Girl, we love you, but sometimes you get this sense of entitlement, because your Mother was murdered, you can act or treat people any way you choose, and expect them to be right there for you, think about it."

"I don't act that way do I Lanes." Then lowers her head in shame as Lanie starts rattling off all the times she has had to be the friend to reach out because of something Kate had said, and they had a spat. "Should I continue Kate?"

No, Lanes, you proved your point, and I can't even blame my actions of the trauma of getting shot, hell I acted that way before this happened. Rick asked me if I had ever spoken to Will, Tom or Josh in the manner I spoke to him, and it dawned on me that Rick was the only one I did that too. Maybe because he was the only one who loved me enough to stick with me even when I was a bitch, I have to make this right Lanie, I just have to."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **Same Day**

Rick has just finished showering and dressing, his hair still a bit damp when the buzzer for the door sounded. Right on time, as usual, "Hi Roz" as he opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey Rick, I saw the interview on TMZ this morning, have you heard anything from Kate, she's going to figure out that I'm the new muse, sooner or later."

"Does that bother you Roz, I mean we've had a few meetings, had lunch a couple of times and I reworked an old novel that I had shelved years ago after Kyra dumped me. I know we could have, and believe me you are very desirable, but it's not right, at least not yet."

Roz reaches up and kisses him on the cheek, "Yeah I know Rick, but she's going to go ballistic, she doesn't want you, but Hell have no fury like Kate Beckett's if another female looks at you"

"Will that bother you at work Roz, I mean I could still scrap this project if it's going to cause you problems, I**"

Her lips are on his in a gentle kiss, "You do talk too much, no we are friends, close friends, and I know exactly my role in this, no strings attached so no guilt OK?"

"Roz, trust me, I don't want to hurt her, most of all I don't want you to get hurt trying to help me out, but I don't think I can write another Heat book with the way things are between her and I."

"You think I don't know that, I read the book from front to back last night, God Rick, you make me look like a saint who models for Victoria Secret and has every man wanting me in their beds, thank you.

I'm just a girl from Jersey whose parents happened to be loaded, nothing I did, or want from them. I just want to be a good cop and when I do make love to a man, I want to be the one he is thinking of.

You have been honest, brutally honest, and it hurt at first, but I realized that if you didn't have some feelings for me, you would have just taken what I was offering without regard to how it made me or Kate feel, most guys just seek gratification and then they're gone."

"Roz, I wish I could be what you want, but I can't, at least not yet. I won't use you or anyone, after being on the side that has been used, I would never subject anyone to the pain, and despair it causes."

"Hey Rick, I know, the more you say stuff like that the harder it gets to just stop the thoughts, God you are a hunk, what the hell is wrong with Beckett?"

"Well I'll be on tour as she gets settled in below and hopefully one of the doctors can figure it out, or she will have an epiphany all on her own, we'll see."

"Rick, I thought about going to see her in the hospital, I mean they have security there if she goes all nuts, but if I tell her that this has been a business arrangement, a friend helping another friend, she can choose to believe me, or not, frankly I don't give a damn."

"Well you work with her, I just don't want to cause a rift between you two that will boil over to work and impact your relationship there."

"How much has she told you about our history Rick, anything at all or has she kept that walled away in her little secret hiding place?"

"What do you mean Roz, she has only talked about your days at the Academy, nothing since, why is there history between you two?"

"Well let's just say that she met her FBI crush Will when he was dating me, then just like the Academy she got what she wanted, I'm not sure who made the first move, and really I don't care, it was just another 2nd place finish for Roz,

So, if you are worried about our working relationship, don't there is none. We are friendly, not friends, I would back her like any other cop, but I also wouldn't trust her any farther than I could see her with any of my lovers."

"Hey Roz, I'm sorry I didn't know,"

"Well like I said it could have been Will who played us both, that sounds more like the logical chain of events, but it still hurt."

"Yeah, I can see where that would make it rough to trust either, but you never let on at the precinct, I mean that's something that**

"You have to let go or it will kill you, Will wasn't the one for me, and it didn't take Kate long to figure out she wasn't either, but hey live and learn.

Speaking of, we are supposed to be going through the back story of Amber Lynn for your tour. Do you want to go out or just grab some takeout for lunch?"

"You know what, let's go out, what's your taste today my lady, Italian, French, **"

"You had me at Italian Rick, let's go."

After a long and leisurely lunch that they both enjoyed, a small family place that no paparazzi would be near, Roz decided that she would visit Kate in the hospital, it was the right thing to do. Rick decided to let things go, he really needed to focus on the tour and know his new character as well as he did Nikki. He had only spent a small amount of time with Roz, to allow him to ad lib on the fly if needed in interviews.

"Rick, any message you want me to send her, I mean it's been over a week, you got to be going crazy by now,"

"Nah, Thanks Roz, I'm good not much left to say till she get's her head and heart in sync. Feel free to answer any questions you feel like, I'm really not concerned about what she knows. If she wants to talk, she knows the numbers, but thanks"

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **One Hour Later**

Roz has debated if this was a good decision, for the last 30 minutes but finally decided to go visit Kate. She is nervous, even though she and Rick have done nothing to sabotage her relationship, if there was any chance of that, it still may not seem like that to Beckett. She knocks shyly on the door, and hears

"Come in, it's open and I'm decent"

"Hey Beckett, good to know how you're feeling," Roz starts

"You know the usual, like shit from getting shot, how are you Roz?"

"I'm good, same ole same ole you know how it is. Finally got a day off from being on call, so thought I would stop by for a few minutes to check on you, you need anything?"

"Anything new of the new Captain, or is Holloway still filling in?"

"Nothing new yet, but Holloway turned it down full time, said he didn't know how Roy managed such egomaniacs all these years, of course he had to be talking about Robbery," drawing a laugh from Beckett,

"Yeah Right, so no replacement in the wind"

"Just rumors now, but there was a buzz when they brought in your old beau, guess he is serving 6 months and is stuck in the jail since overcrowding at the minimum-security facility"

"You're kidding, no one said a word, what happened Roz?"

"Well I guess the Doctor who was his supervisor didn't care for him and spliced the tapes together showing his barging out of the OR, to the ER waiting room, shoving Rick against the wall then punching him, landed one hit the wall with the other shot.

He was dumb enough to grab some supplies and steal a vial of penicillin from a nurse to patch himself up, but it was all caught on tape."

"I heard that Castle didn't press charges, or was that in error?"

"No Rick didn't it was Dr. Kovacs, your surgeon who did, seems Rick had a concussion and should not have been interviewed till cleared, and once a patient is hurt, he has to notify authorities." It's not lost on Kate how Roz is referring to Caste by his first name Rick,

"No one told me that, how bad was Castle hurt?"

"Mild concussion, and a broken rib, I think he's about healed now"

"Have you seen him lately Roz?"

 _ **Well there it was the 64,000 Dollar question,**_

"Yeah, I have Kate, I spent some time with him last week and over the weekend, nothing for you to worry about though, complete gentleman the entire time."

"Roz, you and I both know I have no hold on Castle, he's free to do whatever with whom ever he pleases. So, I'm betting my guess is correct, you're my replacement as his muse?"

"Kate, I wouldn't put it that way, I mean I am working with him on his new book but nothing to do with the Nikki or Rook story, that's yours with him."

"You mean it was, I saw the newscast on TMZ, the Heat series is on hold, don't have to be a genius to read between the lines there. Since when does Gina go on book tours with him, I thought they couldn't stand each other."

"Well I actually ran into Rick at the CoffeeKup, literally ran into him, he was pretty upset and wasn't looking where he was going, so we had coffee together, as he collected himself. Then out of the blue he asked me if I had some time to look over his shoulder on his new book and character.

He had it almost finished in rough state, guess he had been working on it between the Heat Books, and got serious with it about a month ago, but was lacking a back story for the lead detective. I offered some suggestions and he was off to the races."

"You said he was pretty upset when you first ran into him, when was that Roz?"

"It was 2 weeks ago tomorrow, it was my Aunts birthday and I was out to get her a card and stopped for the coffee, why is that important Kate?"

"Because that's the day he left here very upset with me, and it was all my fault."

"You know I really don't want to hear this right? I mean I'm not going through another Royce or Will with you Kate, we're at peace but I don't want to dig those bones up"

"Roz, I said I was sorry, I never meant for any of that to happen, bu**"

"Yeah, Yeah, Kate, it wasn't your fault, and maybe it wasn't but what are the chances, not once but twice, let's just let it stay buried OK?"

Kate's face is turning red, partially from embarrassment, and also just the thought of Roz and Rick working together, that was their thing.

"Well I move to the apartment below Castle's loft on Saturday, next week, I guess it's being setup for me to continue my therapy there so I won't have to leave the building, I'm not sure how Castle feels about it, but we are out of options now.

Roz, can I ask you a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but if you do, just tell me the truth,"

"Well the question will determine if you get an answer or not, what do you want to know?"

"Have you slept with Castle?"

"Kate, why can't you call him Rick outside of the precinct, Castle is so cold, and **NO** we haven't not because of me, I would have fucked his brains out the first day in the coffee shop, but he won't hurt me, you or himself, his own words.

Fair warning Kate, I told him if you don't get your head out of your ass and claim him, I am going to do everything I can to make him mine. He loves you, or did, I think he is so consumed with hurt now, it has overshadowed the love, but he still is a man of honor.

Time is running out, whether it's with me, or who knows even Gina, you better get it together. I know we're not close enough for me to be offering you advise, but I came here to see how you were doing, and to let you know, I'm not sneaking around behind your back. I gotta go, take care of yourself, and Kate, call him soon and let go of that fucking pride of yours"

Kate can't even get a word out, and Roz is gone, but her words remain, maybe she should reach out, it's obvious that Rick isn't going to budge, he's finally had enough.

A/N This was longer than usual, BUT I needed to develop the twist, Nothing is guaranteed, even Muse jobs, If you are reviewing and stating Kate is being treated unfairly, go back to watch the show, This is AU, not canon so it's whatever I want it to be. Two-week book tour is not the 3-month separation, plus Alexis and Martha have already visited so there will be contact with the family. Does Rick hook up with Gina, or is it Roz, or does Kate get it together and start telling the truth, not only when she is caught, but without a second thought, or does Rick's exodus open the door to other relationships. Stay Tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously**

"How Lanes, I mean he hasn't even texted in 8 days. What does that say about how he feels, tell me?"

"Kate, you're not going to like to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway, how many times have you reached out in the last 8 days? And don't give me the crap about that's different, and it's difficult, we have all heard that bull shit for the last 4 years, and the only one making it difficult up to this point, was you.

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room**

 **Later the same day**

Kate is sitting with her head in her hands trying to remember when she had been this conflicted over a man, any man and she could not remember any. Hell, Will up and moved to Boston, and she barely shed a tear, Josh, well he was never here and she only used him to prove to Castle that since he got back with Gina, she could get a man as well. The only consistency was the train wreck she seemed to leave in relationships, holding on to those who didn't matter and pushing away the one who would die for her.

The countdown was fast approaching, move to Castle's apartment, OK, not the loft, but he still owned it and was providing it for her rehab, sticking his nose in her busin** wait that wasn't fair, she heard the story from the Mayor himself.

She was sure that she had to talk to him before the move, if not for her sake, at least his. **IF** he chose to move on, it would hurt like hell but after the last 3 years of her walls and non-commitment, or worse yet, her treatment of him she couldn't expect him to be there.

His phone had not proved fruitful, he either deleted her texts without reading them or never opened her voice mails, who could blame him really, so that left her with one choice, a letter, which she hated more than anything to write but that was the only avenue left. She would send it Registered, Return Receipt Required, and do it from her attorney's office, at least he would see it before he threw it in the trash.

She pulled out her pen, and yellow pad, she knew there would be a ton of revisions, so she would save the good stationary to copy the final version on. Just as she started, a knock on the door and there was that damn Physical Therapist, smiling

"Good Morning Detective are we ready for our therapy this morning?" she said so cheerfully, as if she took pleasure in other's pain.

"What the hell are you so happy about, you enjoy seeing your patients sweat and in pain?" Kate snapped.

"Oh is the detective feeling sorry for herself, now isn't that too bad, gee I feel so sorry for you," as she pulled up the legs of her scrubs to reveal not one but two prosthetic legs and feet.

"I was cut almost in half when a car crushed the Motorcycle my fiancé was riding with me on the back, I lost both legs and feet, he lost his life, now what do you have to be sorry about?"

Kate once again hung her head and mumbled "I'm so very sorry, I didn't know"

"Yeah well how would you Detective, you see I don't go around projecting my pain, anger and stupidity on others like you. I have two choices each morning, make it a good day and be thankful for what I have, or curl up in a ball and say oh woe is me and how unfair life is to me. Guess which one you are? Now get your ass out of that bed and into this chair, I have patients who want to get better"

Dee, the therapist is very quiet as she wheels Kate to the workout area, "Dee, I am so very sorry and you're right, I have been wallowing in a sea of self-pity, don't give up on me, please, let's get me discharged in a few days so the next therapist won't be disappointed."

"Oh she won't be Kate, I know that for a fact" Dee says smiling, "you got stuck with me with your home therapy as well and Mr. Castle has installed every piece of equipment we have used here to make it seamless"

"He did what?" Kate exclaims,

"He met with me 3 days ago to outline the therapy program, and what would be needed for your continued rehab. Later that day he texted me to stop by and asked me to inspect if the equipment was installed correctly and if there was anything missing, I thought you knew, you know that equipment costs a fortune so he cares about you a lot."

"Well he used to Dee, but I blew it, big time."

"Kate, no man spends that kind of money on someone he USED to care about, maybe it's time to put his needs ahead of yours as he seems to have done for a long time with you."

"You're right, I've been a selfish bitch, worse than that I have treated him cruelly, and said hurtful things, know they weren't true, but now he won't answer his phone, and deletes my texts. I was going to write him a letter just as you came in, probably why I was so cross with you, again I'm sorry."

"Well Kate, if it's any light in your dark tunnel, he actually asked me how you were doing, and if there were anything we could add to make you more comfortable, special bed, handicap racks to steady yourself to keep from falling, I mean he had done his research.

Guys that don't care don't do any of the things he is doing, so my advice, OWN what you did wrong, you can figure out the why when you talk to Dr. Burke. The FIRST thing I think he is looking for is are you truly trying, and are you accepting your Fuck Ups as yours, no one else's.

Just my advice read the letter you write, it shouldn't have anyone's name other than his and yours, and Kate, Stop calling him Castle for God's sake, that hurts him when Tom, Josh and Will were all called by their names, may sound petty but hey he's hurting, and hurting bad."

By the end of the workout, Kate had garnered a new-found respect for Dee, both as a therapist and as a new friend, if she could overcome the blow that life dealt her, so could she. As she returned to her room, she had Dee stop for a moment by the whiteboard for a moment, the day, date, and nurse was always listed, but there was room for an inspirational quote, so Kate wrote,

"Live without pretending, Love without depending, _**Listen without defending, Speak without offending."**_ – Drake

She had underlined the listen without defending line and speak without offending since that seems to be all she has been doing lately for both. Dee just winked at her as she left the room, "See you tomorrow, Kate"

"Thanks Dee, for everything, I really mean it"

Dee just smiles and whispers, "I know dear, it wasn't too long ago I was there, and someone cared enough about me to whip me into shape, get some rest then the letter," then she is gone.

 **Castles Loft**

 **7:30 PM Same Day**

Rick is meeting with Roz, Gina, Paula and going over the do's and don'ts of what can be shared during the publicity interviews Paula was arranging. Rick wanted to be sure that none of the cases could point back to the NYPD, especially Roz and also none seemed remotely close to those he had used with Beckett in the Heat novels. Precisely at 7:25 came a soft knock, Rick knew would be Roz, she was always 5 minutes early for everything. As he opens the door, he is surprised to see Roz in street clothes, a very fashionable skirt with crème top, cropped in some strategic locations showing enough to get attention, but not enough to be considered slutty.

"Wow Roz, you look, eh a "

"Different in my civilian clothes Rick?" she says

"No, uh I mean yes but you look gorgeous, Wow, just Wow."

"Thanks Rick, but you have your ex-wife and her designer clothes coming over, so I couldn't show up as the step sister in rags before the ball" she laughs.

"Rick, before the others get here, I wanted to let you know I visited with Kate yesterday, it went better than I expected, but she is really hurting for you to at least to answer a text or voice mail.

Look I know it's none of my business, but this isn't the Rick Castle I know, the kind generous man who always puts other's feelings first. I'm not asking you to forgive her, but I'm asking as a friend, to at least have the courtesy of responding, and Rick, please don't treat it like she never meant anything to you, that would make you a bigger liar than she has been."

Rick looks angry for a moment, then as the breaths go inward and outward, he regains his calmness.

"Roz, thanks for you insight, and you do raise some good points, I have been acting childish, so I should at least offer her the benefit I would any one I worked with, and had to either halt temporarily or permanently, an explanation. I'll take care of it today."

Roz looks relived that she is not bouncing out of the loft, so she reached over and pulls Rick down for a sweet short kiss, "That's the Rick I know, believe me it's hard, I know rejection first hand twice with her so I am so very proud of you"

The rest of the afternoon is consumed in planning as well as Rick approving the dedication page, the printers had to have it today to meet deadlines at the collating and assembly plants for the tour.

"Hey Roz, I need to see you in my office for a second, please" Rick asks

"Sure thing" as she follows him in and closes the door behind her. "What's up Rick?"

"You said you saw Kate yesterday and she had figured out that you were my inspiration for this book, which means she'll tell Lanie and_"  
"Lanie will tell Espo and that asshole will tell the world, so you want to know how I feel, right?"

"Yes, it's kind of important, you see I need, you to approve this dedication or I go with a generic one,"

Roz looks down and there is in script, the dedication,

"To Roz, who was a friend when I needed one the most, forever in your debt sweet soul that you are, RC"

Roz breaks out in tears, something Rick has never seen before, "Roz, I didn't mean to make you cry, I can use the**"

"You change one word of that and you'll be sorry, I'm crying happy tears my loving Jackass that you are, then she does pull him in for a kiss, sweet short and enough for him to remember for a long time,"

They come out of the office and Rick directs Gina on the dedication, and she makes a call, she knows somewhere soon there is going to be one very unhappy NYPD Detective.

A/N Stopping here for now, Love all the reviews, reads, follows and favorites, Keep them coming. Tim


	11. Chapter 11

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 11**

 **Previously**

" _He met with me 3 days ago to outline the therapy program, and what would be needed for your continued rehab. Later that day he texted me to stop by and asked me to inspect if the equipment was installed correctly and if there was anything missing, I thought you knew, you know that equipment costs a fortune so he cares about you a lot."_

" _Well he used to Dee, but I blew it, big time."_

" _Kate, no man spends that kind of money on someone he USED to care about, maybe it's time to put his needs ahead of yours as he seems to have done for a long time with you."_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room 6:00PM Same Day**

Kate had managed to get a shower and a brief nap in after therapy, awakened by the smell of hospital food tray, not the good type of smell but bland like all hospital food. She tried, and did get most of the vegetables down, saving the apple for later when the munchies started. She looked at her lap and staring back at her was the blank yellow legal pad and pen, almost guilting her to begin to write the letter.

Oh well she thought, here goes, at least if it's crap he will never see it, and who knows it might make her feel better to put her thoughts down on paper, she thinks she remembers that from one of her Dad's AA publications. Where to start, then Rick's line, she is going to make a conscience effort to call him Rick more, comes back almost so clear she could swear he was there speaking to her, "Usually at the beginning is always a good place".

" _Dear Rick,_

 _ **FIRST PLEASE READ THIS**_ _, I know you don't owe me that courtesy, but all my attempts to call you, text you or reach you in any other way have failed, I have failed. Please just read this, I have no idea how long it's going to be, or how it will be received, but I'll promise you this, everything I write will be true, the good, bad and ugly._

 _I'll start with the first time you asked me why I was lying to you, that I had heard you say I love you, and you called me on it. You were right, of course you were, I can never hide anything from you, I was so ashamed of the words I had said to you before Roy was shot, terrible hurtful words, I knew you could never forgive me for._

 _I thought that when I said_ _I found someone to make my stand with_ _you would look away, but you didn't you showed me that same gentle look of love you always do. You did look away for a moment, then looked back with such a look of terror on your face as you made your dash to me, yes Rick, I saw you running to me and I remember you tackling me just as I was shot. I felt the bullet, but what I felt more were your arms holding me, looking into your face seeing the tears fall, and then I heard your say it, Don't Go, I love you, Stay with me, I love you Kate._

 _After that things went a little dark, I thought I saw my Mom and Roy a few times, perhaps that was when I flat lined, and they brought me back. I fought Rick, I fought with all my strength to come back to you, because I love you too, I have for a long time. The last thing I saw were your beautiful blue eyes all filled with tears, and the cry in your voice as you pleaded with me not to go, to stay with you, and then I love you, I love you Kate._

 _You'll never know, nor will I ever be able to express what those words meant to me, when I started to fade, I held on to the hope that you would be here when I woke up, and you were. As always Rick, you have never failed me, it's me that has failed you over and over again._

 _I have to tell you I have had my ass handed to me from everyone, Dad, Lanie, Espo, even Dee my therapist who by the way spilled the beans, and we need to talk about all the money you are spending on my recovery, I'll pay you back, even Roz who took the high road to come and explain to me the arrangement you two have. I understand why you couldn't write another word for Nikki, hopefully you will be able to soon, I have so much to make up to you._

 _It hurt to hear that the Heat series was on hold, especially in a newscast by Gina, but hey you would never know just how proud I was to be your muse, how could you, I never told you. In fact, I ridiculed you and pretended it caused me hardships, when it made my heart beat fast, to be considered as your love interest._

 _You'll never know the number of times I have read page 105 and wished secretly that it were an autobiography, and that you loved me in the manner Rook loved Nikki. Then it dawned on me, you do, I am the jackass that didn't pick up that the Heat series were nothing more than a love letter from you to me, with enough action thrown in to make it pass for a crime novel, I'm sure Gina added those scenes._

 _Then the moment I am most ashamed, the morning you brought me the rose, and the decaffeinated coffee, both ways of saying I love you and I greeted you with a tirade of cursing and blaming you for things the Mayor had specifically made clear to me, you were only doing both friends a huge favor, even knowing that I would react in my immature manner and hurt you, and of course I did, very deeply._

 _Rick if I could I would take back every word, every taunt, every time I made you seem less important to me than you really are, because these last 8 days just show me I may be alive clinically, but I am dead inside without you. I have no right, nothing to barter with, nothing to offer you but myself, and I'll understand if I have run out of chances with you, I won't bother you, but I will_ _ **NEVER**_ _stop loving you Richard Castle._

 _Tell me what I have to do to win your love back and I will do it. I'll stop the investigation into my mother's murder and quit the force, if that is what it will take to prove just how serious I am about proving to you, you are my only priority in life Rick, I can live without just about anything or anybody, I can't live without you._

 _I know you have no reason to trust me, and I can't manufacture one out of the blue, the only thing I can ask you is Do you still love me enough to take one last chance on me. If you ever think I have lied to you again, you won't have to do anything, I'll pack a bag and leave, because it will never ever happen again. I know what I have lost, and I want him back, will you give me that last chance Rick, Please?_

 _I love you and I always will,_

 _Kate, "_

Kate is in tears when she has finally transcribed the final copy over to the stationary that Rick had bought her for some made up holiday, just because she said she liked it. As she read and transferred each word, tears fell, some on the letter but she couldn't stop them from falling. As the evening nurse came in to give her meds, she noticed her letter and red puffy eyes, then asked,

"Making things right with your man? You know Mr. Castle never acted like he was some big shot, all the time you were out, he just stayed by your side, We were all pulling for you, even more because when you had a bad night, we thought we were going to have to admit him. He lives his life for you Detective, and I'm glad you're trying to straighten out any hard feelings, love like that doesn't come along too often."

Kate heard her, and thought, I'll get a messenger service to get this to him, he will never expect that, and he'll have it tonight. She asked the nurse for help and within an hour the letter was on its way to Rick. Now all she had to do was pray he would at least read it far enough to know how sorry she was.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **9:00 PM**

 **Same Day**

Rick has just sat down behind his desk to review the latest changes in flights and itineraries when the buzzer for the door rings. Alexis is out at a study group and Martha, God only knows so he goes to the door to find a messenger with a special delivery. He signs and tips the bicycle messenger and then takes the parcel back to his desk, figuring it was the latest cover art he needed to approve.

Then a glance at the writing catches his eye, it's from Beckett, but why would she send a messenger with it? Of course, you've deleted all of her voice mails and texts for the last week, so how else could she reach you he thinks. He reaches over and pours twice his normal three fingers of single malt, not sure how he is going to react to what has been written, but he knows he can't just dump this letter without first reading.

He first notices her handwriting, so delicate yet powerful strokes putting the exact same pressure on each letter in every word she wrote, almost like calligraphy. As he opens the envelope, he notices the stationary, it was the one he bought for her for National Squirrel Day, or some other made up day, just because she said she liked it. It was 7 pages long, and he never had seen Kate write a letter to anyone, much less one of that length.

As he begins to read, he is embarrassed at his behavior, Roz was right, even as much as she hurt him, that didn't give him the right to retaliate with low level tactics. He definitely owes Kate an apology for that.

A tear falls from his eyes when he reads her account of her standing delivering the Eulogy, and then seeing him tackle her, then why she fought, she fought for me, to come back to me he thinks. God I am so ashamed, I put my foolish pride in front of a woman I say I love but when she needs me to step up, I let pride and arrogance take over. She was wrong, of course, but the action I took is deplorable, I have to talk to her soon. Hell, he had to talk to her now.

Grabbing his phone, he types out a text, "Got your letter, remember I told you when it was time to talk, we would, it's time Kate if you still want to talk to me"

His phone rings about one minute after sending the text, he answers and hears,

"Oh Rick, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you, I really do, and I would take this all back if I could, as she rushes out in one breath"

"Kate, Babe, Shh, it's OK, I love you too, slow down I'm so sorry for being an Ass to you, God I feel awful, yes I was hurt, but I should have never shut you out."

"Babe, the nurses still like you if you want to come and see me, tonight, I'm sure a few autographs, **NONE** on the chests Rick, will get you to me," she laughs

"I'm on my way, and Kate?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"The only chest I want to autograph is yours, and don't you say a word about scars, I love you just the way you are, so never try to hide them from me, it's my reminder that on a sunny day a Higher Being heard the prayers of a man who was holding his heart in his hands. If I had lost you, they could have buried me with you."

Kate has asked the nurse Cindy to help her, and she has applied makeup, did her hair, even painted a coat of polish on her nails, but the highlight was the cherry scented body wash that she used that she knew Rick loved

Rick was there in 25 minutes, and no one asked where he was headed, they all knew and as he entered her room, she shyly looked up, and said "Hey Stranger, looking for some action"

His face beamed, and no words had to be spoken, but he was being extra careful, till Kate pulled him in and took over, "I want this every day for the rest of my life Rick", as tongues battled for control, she felt more like a woman than she had in the last three weeks.

The nurses drew the shades as Rick and Kate spent a peaceful evening together with her snuggled into his chest, his arm over her protecting her and the night passed peacefully by.

A/N Ok we have a few loose items to clean up, the book tour, Kate's rehab, Dr. Burke, and Roz, poor Roz needs something special, Love the comments, follows, reviews and favorites, Tim


	12. Chapter 12

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 12**

 **Previously**

 _Grabbing his phone, he types out a text, "Got your letter, remember I told you when it was time to talk, we would, it's time Kate if you still want to talk to me"_

 _His phone rings about one minute after sending the text, he answers and hears,_

" _Oh Rick, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you, I really do, and I would take this all back if I could, as she rushes out in one breath"_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room 4:45AM Next Day**

Rick awakens when he hears a noise close to him, shaking the sleep from his head he realizes that's it's Dorinda, a night nurse who was always so sweet to him when Beckett was at her worse.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Castle, but I had to get her vitals for the chart, I put it off as long as I could since this is the most rest she's had since you've been gone."

"No problem Dorinda," Rick whispers low, she needs all the rest she can get for sure, this almost killed her."

"Well, I think she survived the bullet much better than she did when she thought she had lost you. I've seen broken hearts and people may not believe it, I know science says it's remotely possible, but she had lost her will to live Mr. Castle, so we all are so glad you are back with her."

"Thanks Dorinda, so am I, believe me so am I. I think we have the issues behind us now, so hopefully this will be the start of something for a long long time", he smiles at her.

"It'd better be with me, I see how you flirt with Dorinda when you think I'm asleep" a very sleepy Kate says kiddingly.

"Kate, you told us all early on that you carry a gun, well you do outside the hospital, and if any of us messed with him you were going to make us wish we hadn't", Dorinda giggles as Kate's face turns a bright red.

"Hey that was supposed to stay between us girls" Kate says timidly,

"Well you lost that right of privacy when we allowed your man to sleep with you, no not that way, but we did draw the shades and kept only minimal visits to your room. I hope it did as much good on the inside as your smiles display on the outside."

"Dorinda, why don't you tell the floor nurses to go out for breakfast at that restaurant you like but think is too expensive, I've called and made reservations for 7:45 AM and it's on me."

"Mr. Castle, that's so generous of you, I'm sure all of the girls will go, you are so sweet" as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Kate smiles and says "you're safe with that one, all cheek Dorinda, you stay there too long or go for the lips and these machines aren't the only things that will be going to be going off, and please can you call him Rick, Mr. Castle sounds so formal."

"She's feeling better", Rick smiles his special smile for just her as she raises up as far as she can to kiss him, he see's her struggle and immediately places his lips on hers and he gently lowers her head back to the mattress. "Let me do the work for the while Babe, got to get you back the whole way before you start reaching like that."

"OK Babe, but please, I mean this in the most kind way, you are going to have to let me struggle a bit, it's the only way I'm going to make it all the way back to my old self, OK?"

"Well, I, gee, damn it yes, I know I talked to your therapist and she already yelled at me about trying to get you more equipment, to make it easier for you"

"You're lucky Dee, didn't kick your ass, she is tough, but she is the reason I can leave for the apartment tomorrow, that is, if the offer is still good, now that you have to go on tour with the new book, and*"

"And you're rambling, you know that the offer is still good. The 15 cities are all within a few hours drive of you incase you needed me, and Roz, helped me recycle an old novel I had almost completed when Kyra dumped me.

I didn't kill the Heat series, but Kate I couldn't write a word, not one single word without seeing you in the cemetery and me failing to stop the bullet hitting you. I had one more book on my current contract, and since I have better attorneys than Black Pawn, they can't control the subject, just the genre.

Roz gave me a little backstory about you two, and I was so shocked when she agreed to help even knowing there could never be anything between her and I unless you told me to go to Hell, even then she knew you would always be on my mind."

"Rick, I swear, I didn't know anything about her and Will, the two-timing bastard asked me out for a drink after a case we worked together. Roz was off on leave out of state taking care of her sick mother. When I found out the whole story, it wasn't his transfer to Boston that got him tossed, but his cheating ways, on Roz and me."

"Kate, you know Roz still wants us to succeed, and came up with a good idea, she said it worked for her for a time, although she didn't share anymore than that about her experience. She mentioned that it would be good if we BOTH went to your mandatory Psych evals, and the doctor could use me as much as he liked, or disregard everything, but at least the honesty of our feelings, both our feelings would be out in the open to deal with."

Kate looks out the window for a moment,

"It was only a rumor and never confirmed but from what you told me, Roz had seen a therapist. She got involved with a Training Officer when, eh " 

"When Mike Royce showed interest in you and not her Kate?"

"Yes, guess I should have figured that would have come out anyway, but Rick, nothing happened between us, I swear. I was a Rookie and hung on his every word, but I misread compassion for something else and felt like a fool, when he told me, he loved me like a sister, but there could or would never be anything between us."

"Roz's TO was not as professional, and they hid a relationship for a while, till it came down to his job or Roz, so you can guess which he chose. It's funny though, there was always one recruit in the Academy that worshiped the ground she walked on, but she never seemed to notice him."

"Well it's hard to be noticed when the subject of our affections has her head and heart somewhere else, Kate"

"Oh Rick. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything but yes I did love Royce, I won't lie, but for the others it was more of security that I didn't have to face the Singles table at every event."

Kate had been looking down as she was speaking and didn't notice Rick holding a finger against his lips indicating Silence. "Kate, that is Brick"

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?"

"Brick is Before Rick, I am not crazy enough to think a hot woman like yourself has NOT had others before meeting me, now that we know how we both feel, I just won't stand for anyone other than me, I'm your one and done Kate Beckett."

Kate smile up at him, and says, "No one better touch you either buster, you got that, cause I have a gun, well I know people with guns now, and you won't have a choice."

"What happened to the recruit that loved Roz from a distance, apparently never having enough courage to ask her out?"

"He took a job in Hamilton, Ohio, I think he's even the chief of police there now, his name was Paul Dip, no Deptowitcz, we kidded him he only went for Roz because she had Polish background, Why do you ask?"

"Well she made a comment to me about not letting my ship sail without at least trying to take it out for a cruise, her only regret was never finding out how someone really felt about her when she was younger, do you think it was Paul?"

"It could be, I mean he was the one that was totally crazy about her then, he's probably married and got 6 kids by now"

"Kate, I'm going to have to get out of here and let you do your last day of PT, and take your Meds I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise, but know that I love you, more than anything in this world," as he places a sweet kiss on her lips and pulls her into a gentle hug. Kate's tears fall,

"I know you'll be back Rick, but I keep thinking how many dumb things I did to chase you away, what if you had stayed away, I would have died, literally and figuratively. I love you Babe, take as much time as you need, I'll be right here."

Rick blows her an air kiss, and then stops, "Oh yeah see if Dr. Burke will take us both, or if I need to wait a while to join you when you talk to him today, OK?"

"Sure thing" as Kate smiles for the first time in weeks.

 **Castle's Limo**

 **On the way home, Same Day**

"Hey Paula, yeah thanks tell Gina she's off the hook, nice acting job and she doesn't have to do the tour, Kate and I are working things out. Yeah Yeah I know you told me so, but hey Paula tell Gina I got to go, bye"

He raises the glass to shield his conversation from his driver, he trusts them with almost anything but the information he is about to share is more than he is comfortable with, especially since this is not his story, He looks in his private contacts, and sees a listing for Dale Oleff special consultant with a phone number. He dials and is greeted by,

"Hey Rick, what conspiracy theory are you working today that you need debriefed on? How you been buddy?"

"Hi Dale, no conspiracy theory today, just trying to put two lives together that kind of got detoured before they got started. You still have access to all your old tools, don't you?"

"Of course, I retired from the Secret Service, but not consulting, what do you want to know?"

There was a young recruit in the class of 10 years ago, named Paul Deptowitcz, nothing fancy but last report he was the Police Chief in Hamilton Ohio, see what you can find out, is he still there, and more importantly, is he single, divorced, committed, and before you say any thing smart ass no I didn't jump the fence, this is for a female friend who I would like to surprise, IF conditions are right."

"Got it Rick, I should have something back to you in a couple of days, maybe sooner, talk to you then."

Rick thinks OK, well we took care of Gina, Kate didn't say anything, but she cringed every time the tour was mentioned, and Rick had a pretty good idea of why, jealous of ex-wife #2. This next call was going to be a bit tricky.

"Hello Rick, how are you doing, anything urgent, or is this a checkup call?"

"Well Dr, Burke, there is something I need to talk to you about ****

TBC

A/N Love to hear the feedback reads and reviews, hope some of you were surprised with the twists, I know I was,


	13. Chapter 13

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 13**

 **Previously**

Rick mentally goes through his check list, well we took care of Gina, Kate didn't say anything, but she cringed every time the tour was mentioned, and Rick had a pretty good idea of why, jealous of ex-wife #2. This next call was going to be a bit tricky.

"Hello Rick, how are you doing, anything urgent, or is this a checkup call?"

"Well Dr, Burke, there is something I need to talk to you about ****

 **Castle's Limo**

 **On the way home, Same Day**

Hello Rick, how are you doing, anything urgent, or is this a checkup call?"

"Well Dr, Burke, there is something I need to talk to you about, you have probably been referred to Katherine Beckett, call her Kate if you know what is good for you, as a mandatory clearance after her disability. I know you can't or won't discuss personal details with anyone, but you see, it's kind of like this, I mean, *"

"For God's sake Rick just say you two are a couple, is it that hard?"

"Well you see Dr., we had an ongoing relationship, playing the game, never committing to anything together, in fact we both had other partners, but all the while in love with each other, which I admitted to her the day she was shot at Captain Montgomery's funeral. I know lousy timing, but she had to know."

"So, this Detective Beckett is the woman you have discussed with me since your emergency appointment in the Hamptons last Memorial Day weekend, is that correct?"

"If you mean the time I was so passed out drunk, I fell into my pool and my ex-wife and her fiancé stopped by to find me floating in the pool, then yes, that would be the same woman. I still swear, I never intended to hurt myself, I just didn't care if I did, there's a big difference"

"Yes Rick, we have discussed, this but why are you telling me this now, she isn't due for her sessions for another 6-8 weeks, based on how she progresses in her physical rehabilitation.?"

"Well, we had a huge fight, actually I ignored her completely for 8 days," as Rick fills Dr. Carter into how he tried to stop the bullet from striking Kate, the I love You loud enough for all of New York to hear, and finally the lie that started the downward spiral. He spares no detail since Dr. Carter had given him his private cell, and any invoices his time directly to his accountant so there is no chance of the Paparazzi getting wind he was seeing a shrink.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Memorial Day Weekend, Hamptons**

"Rick, Come on Rick Quit Hiding, I know you're back here. We just stopped to see the progress of the latest chapters, then a shriek Oh my God, Help me get him out of there Vince" as the body of Rick is floating face down in the deep end of the pool. Gina drove in with her Jimmy Choo designer shoes and Vera Wang designer gown, never thinking of the thousands of dollars of clothing just ruined.

"I'll call 9-1-1" Vince yells, and is surprised to her Gina yell louder "NO, it'll be a side show and this is not something Rick's family needs to see on TMZ or be the butt of some late night comedian routine. I have a pulse", as she performs CPR for quite a while, and finally she feels something weird, is he, no he wouldn't, he is actually giving her tongue. She pulls back and yells "Rick, I'm not Kate so quit trying to French kiss me in front of my fiancé for God's sake."

Rick rolls to his side, coughs, and then expels water and other liquids into the trash bin Gina is holding, a few pots of coffee later and he is sober. She tries to get him to talk about it, but all he says is he's fine, but the depression in those blue eyes remain, she knows him all to well.

"OK, here's the deal, you call this number right now, make an emergency appointment for yourself, I will go with you, and this stays right here."

"Gina, I don't need my ex-wife trying to tell me what I have to do, especially see some shrink while he is out here on his holiday, so forget it, I'm not doing it."

"OK Rick, you win, I guess I'll have to call Alexis and Martha and tell them you tried to off yourself over that lady cop. Is that what you want me to do? Right now you have a chance to keep this between you and me, and if Vince opens his mouth it will be the last time he see's any pleasure with me, so he will be quiet, OR stay the stubborn jackass you always were and I will be forced to call Alexis. What's it going to be?"

"You know I hate you, don't you, give me the number and I'll call tomorrow."

"Not going to happen, you call now in front of me, so I know you have an appointment and I will go with you, no compromising on this Rick, and I mean it."

True to her word, Gina picked Rick up the next morning and arranged for a private session with Dr. Carter Burke, one of the top psychiatrists along the East Coast. She sat patiently in the waiting room, then took him to the pharmacy where she handed the prescriptions for one Jameson Rook to the clerk and paid cash, for Rick's meds. Once they were back to the Beach House, Rick had opened up a little to her.

"Hey, I know you didn't sign up for this, I'm sorry I spoiled your evening not to mention the clothes, just send me the bill and I'll replace them."

"You already have, your alimony check was just direct deposited to my account so no worries Rick, you know I did this because I love you don't you?"

"What about Vince Gina, does he know I'm sure that can't make him happy"

"Rick, he knows, you will always be my first true love, I can't turn it off anymore than you can your love for Kate Beckett, the heart wants what the heart wants. Sometime things or just stupid ideals we hold on to, prevent us from being with those we love, it doesn't mean the love died, just the relationship if that makes any sense."

"Strangely it does Gina, I hurt you, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, no more than I am sure Kate doesn't mean to hurt me, but there's only so much you can take."

"Thus, why we are no longer married, I love you, but we can't live together, let's see if Dr. Burke can find a way for you to be with who you truly love, OK?"

"Gina, why are you doing this? I know you love me, but why are you helping me try to capture the heart of another woman?"

"Rick, I hated you, or tried to when our divorce first started, then Dr. Burke helped me see that I hated the situation, not you, and that it's OK to love someone, it's not OK to let that someone change you.

That's what I'm trying to avoid, I loved the little boy whose eyes lit up when the first snow flake fell, the holidays, the giving of gifts, and when you made someone happy, that little boy charm is what I miss more than anything. Don't let anyone, ever take that from you, Please?" She leans in and kisses him on the cheek, "Oh, Vince said he'll let last night slide but don't try to slip me the tongue again", as they both laugh, and she leaves blowing him a kiss.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Gina often thought of as the wicked witch of Wife #2 was truly shaken by the possibility of what could have happened had she not stopped by. She truly did still love Rick but knew he would never be able to return her love in the same way as long as his Detective was around. She was happy with her fiancé, or as happy as she could be, he was a great man, never challenging her on her love for Rick, just grateful of the love she gave him.

It was Dr. Burke who made Rick realize the hurt he had caused Gina, and also how shallow he had been in the marriage, only willing to give her any material object she desired, but not willing to share his daughter so they could truly be a family.

After the incident at the Hampton's Gina became fiercely protective of Rick, even more so than when they had been married. He was eternally grateful that she that arranged for him to see Dr. Burke on the down low, not even Paula, Martha, or even Alexis knew what had happened.

Rick is thinking of the time Gina truly did save his life when something Dr. Burke said snapped him back into reality.

"Rick, I can't divulge that you have been my patient, but I would really appreciate you telling Kate yourself. The issue of Lies works both ways, and if you want to build a permanent relationship, as you've indicated, you need to consider that there cannot be two standards, one for you and one for the Detective. Each partner is equal and owes the other the pure, unfiltered truth."

"You're right Dr. Burke but once I do, would you consider seeing us as a couple, as well as individuals? I know I need more help and I'm pretty sure there will be issues that Kate will need someone to help her with."

"Rick, let's inform Kate of the entire scenario, then go from there, we don't want a Cram it down your throat attitude as someone brought during his first visit," as they both laugh

"Fair enough Doctor, I'll talk to her at home tomorrow, I don't want to do it at the hospital."

"Rick, you're deflecting again, tell her when you see her, no more excuses. I've got a patient in my office I am late for, call me with any developments and Good Luck" as the line goes dead.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **2 hours later**

Rick had called Kate, who was exhausted from her last in hospital PT session with Dee and had just showered when he called. She decided she would take a nap as Rick looked after the last-minute details of her move to the new apartment tomorrow, and he would be down to see her later in the evening.

Just as Rick is contemplating how he can thank Roz, his phone rings,

"Hey Dale, Got anything yet on our mystery man?"

"If you're referring to Paul Deptowitcz our man of the hour in Hamilton Ohio, yes quite a bit. He's been decorated twice for bravery, has served his entire career at Hamilton Police, and is the youngest chief in the history of the town.

He is single, NEVER married, although he was engaged for 3 years before he broke it off a few months before the wedding. His ex-fiancé moved on rather quickly marrying a State Trooper less than 3 months later, so he is open and available for your friend."

"Thanks Dale, Great news, you didn't perhaps meet him and talk, did you?"

"Of course, I did Rick, once I did the preliminary, I wanted to know what kind of guy he was, since I know this lady has to be special for you to be going through this trouble. We talked over a few beers, he brought up the lost chances we both had faced. I told him about Joanne, and how my marriage had failed, he mentioned a girl by the name of Roz Robinson, but he just couldn't find anything on her, even using sources he shouldn't."

"Is that your friends name Rick Robinson?"

"Sort of, she changed it once she graduated and became an officer, to her mother's maiden name. Do me a favor and give my number to Paul, ask him if he can call me tonight, I think it will make two people happy."

"Will do Rick, I'm seeing him for lunch, anticipating your next move, which I might add has become predictable my friend," as he laughs

"Never mind the critique, just get Paul the contact info OK?"

"You got it, got to run but talk to you later,"

TBC

A/N OK how many saw this twist? Gina was always portrayed as the villain and to me Monet Mazur is a lovely lady who made the most of limited time. Taking Alexis and Martha out for a Spa day, forgiving Rick when he bought some cheesy balloons and tickets for Alexis and BF. We still need to get Roz her recognition, Rick on the tour, and a very difficult conversation coming up between Rick and Kate about honesty and therapy.


	14. Chapter 14

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 14**

 **Previously**

" _Rick, I can't divulge that you have been my patient, but I would really appreciate you telling Kate yourself. The issue of Lies works both ways, and if you want to build a permanent relationship, as you've indicated, you need to consider that there cannot be two standards, one for you and one for the Detective. Each partner is equal and owes the other the pure, unfiltered truth."_

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room 6:45PM Same Day**

Rick has thought about what Dr. Burke has said the remainder of the afternoon, and he did need to tell Kate tonight about what had happened, and let her see that he was being transparent with her, even when the things being discussed weren't so pretty.

He decided that since Kate was coming to the apartment tomorrow, he had already worked out the details of how she would be transported securely, and knew he was going to hear about it, but he wasn't taking any chances, he would treat her to some real food from Remy's tonight.

As he entered her room, she was a vision of loveliness, having set and curled her hair, makeup applied as if she were going out to diner, and wearing a shy smile, as he whistled as bent over to kiss her hello.

"You look beautiful, but Babe, this had to take a lot of strength to do all this, I love you no matter what, please believe me."

"I do Rick, but taking you for granted, is something that I'll never do again. You deserve the very best version of me, no matter what that is, I'll be my best for you, I hope that is enough."

"Kate, you are enough, no matter what we go through, don't you understand sweetheart that no matter what is thrown at us, we can get over it as long as WE do it together, that's all I ask, OK?"

"OK" as she returns his kiss sweetly.

"Hey, I brought you a surprise, I hope you're hungry", as Kate has already started on her fries,

"Rick, I've had hospital food for the last 3 weeks God this is good, mmmmnhhhhh Thanks so much."

"Well you normally have a burger and a shake with those, as he pulls the other bag from behind his back,"

"I love you Richard Castle, you always know the perfect gift, at the perfect time."

"It's only a cheeseburger and shake Babe, it's not a big deal" as he sits on the bed beside her.

She leans over and pulls him into a sweet kiss, it's not the gift Rick, it's the fact you thought of it and took time to go out of your way to make me happy, just like you always do, I do Love you, never forget that, OK?"

"I know Kate, and I believe you, I see it in your eyes every time I kiss you, remember that I love you, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, or your happiness."

The nurse walks in just as Rick has gathered the rubbish and made a trip to the hallway to dispose of the evidence,

"Detective, we know about the cheeseburger and the shake, your temp is down a few degrees but don't let that man go. We see a lot of special people here and by far, he loves you more than life, he's a keeper," she winks.

"I agree, and I'm being discharged tomorrow, so I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me, I know I wasn't always the best patient I could have been."

"Kate, no worries about that, and just so you know, your man has sent gift certificates to every single employee on this floor, including housekeeping and maintenance to thank them. That's what I mean, he is definitely a keeper."

Rick returns and faces a stern-faced nurse, "So you think you're smart, getting rid of the evidence, but I still know Mr. Castle" then she can't hold the laughter in anymore and gives Rick a big hug. "Thank you for your kindness to all of us here, all of them said to make sure they really appreciate the thoughtfulness."

"You're very welcome, thanks for taking care of something worth more money or wealth than I will ever have, I don't know what I would have done without my Soul-mate"

Kate and Rick sit together on the bed for a few moments to keep her sitting, then she surprises him,

"Feel up to a walk Rick?"

"Yeah, but Babe are you sure, I mean I'll get the nurse, *"

"RICK, Babe, please let's walk that's what I have been doing the last few weeks going farther and farther to build myself up." Kate interrupts him and takes his hand sweetly.

They walk around the floor three times, with no effect on Kate, "See, I told you I was getting stronger, I have a ways to go but I'm proud of where I'm at."

"I'm proud of you too Babe," can we sit out here in the atrium for a bit, there's something we need to talk about, and I want you not to worry about the nurses interrupting us, would that be OK?"

"Rick, is everything OK, I mean I'm a little nervous when I hear Let's talk, did I do something Babe?"

"Kate, shhhh no everything is fine, I need to talk to you about coming home tomorrow and setting up doctor appointments, OK?"

"Wow, you scared me Rick, I promise I have told you everything, I've kept a journal just to make sure I haven't forgotten,"

"Babe I need to tell you something about Dr. Burke and myself, you see I am one of his patients, I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to love me out of pity or think less of me as a man,"

"Rick, for how long, and I would never think less of you, he's a doctor, would I love you less if you were seeing and allergist? There's no difference, it's just the area they treat. Babe, please let me in, please, I need to know did I cause this?"

"Kate, first off, no you didn't cause it, no one does, and let me tell you the entire story then I will answer any question you have, OK?"

"OK Rick, but I'll tell you now I love you more already for sharing this with me, you're letting me in"

Rick goes through the details of how Gina came up with the idea to make her jealous Memorial Day weekend, and how it backfired, so he was in the Hampton's by himself, when she was with Demming. He had felt sorry for himself, and just like he told Dr. Burke, he had no intention of hurting himself, but at that point in his life he really didn't care if he did.

Kate fights back tears and holds his hand in both of hers now, just patting him reassuringly letting him know she was there. He went on to explain that he had passed out and fell in the pool and how Gina and her fiancé Vince had found him just in time, Gina jumping in with her designer clothes and shoes to pull him to the edge of the pool then administering CPR and chest compressions till he came back.

Then as Kate is fighting very hard to hold it all in, he explained that Gina had Dr. Burke see him as an emergency, and she threatened to tell Alexis and Martha if he didn't make the appointment that night, then driving him and getting his meds. She drove him crazy the rest of the summer calling or just stopping by to make sure he was OK when she spent the weekends with Vince, her fiancé.

"And Kate, that's how I know of Dr. Burke, I'm his patient, although mostly now it's just a check in call once or twice a year, he showed me how to re-examine my life and make things right to those I wronged."

"So that's why Gina is so protective of you, she saw you almost die, as you did me, and Rick, she loves you like you love me. Talk about Cupid having a warped sense of humor", she half laughs, half cries.

"I thought you two were getting back together again, that's why I backed off and didn't want you to know about me breaking up with Josh, I'm such a fool" she begins to cry.

"Hey Hey, none of that, how could you know, we deceived you, it just took longer for you to get jealous, I'm sorry, it was stupid to even try it."

"Rick, are you telling me that Martha and Alexis still don't know about this, and you shared it with me? Kate whispers through and between her tears.

"The only people who know are Gina, her fiancé Vince, and you, besides Dr, Burke."

His is engulfed with Kate now on his lap kissing him deeply, tongue lashing to take control, like never before, and her tears falling down her cheeks onto Ricks. She deepens the kiss till Rick has to come up for air,

"Wow, Kate, not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"You have shared with me one of your deepest and most private moments, that means you trust me with them, and also your heart, and I just can't believe, how easy it is to be honest and open with you, I love you more than you will ever know.

I'm very sorry I caused you that despair, and God I am so thankful that Gina cared enough to take care of you, I owe her a very large apology. I thought she was the B**** who was trying to get you back, God I feel terrible."

"Well she understands, when I asked her why she was helping me, she told me that yes she loves me, but that means letting me be free to love my true love, and she would do anything to make it happen."

"Rick, can I be honest for a moment please don't get upset, promise?"

"Sure Babe, I promise."

"It's about the tour, I'm not comfortable with you and Gina travelling together, I know I have no right, because when those plans were made I was the Super Bitch that wouldn't even acknowledge I heard the sweetest words of my life, but I'm sorry I'm jealous and she is a beautiful woman, who we both know loves you."

"I understand Kate, Gina's not going on the book tour, we changed plans the moment you and I connected. I wouldn't be comfortable if the roles were reversed, so as Dr. Burke says, one standard for both partners."

Kate looks shell shocked for a moment, "you already made changes to your plans to keep me from worrying and being jealous?"

"Pretty much yeah, should I have waited, or do you want me to change them back?" he smiles

"Hell No, if I don't go no other female is going to be that close to you, you're my man and I love you."

"OK, Agreed, no more females, as long as no more men working that close with you, I may not show it, but I'm jealous of you as well."

"Agreed" she said as she held her pinky finger up as had become their tradition, pinky swearing on things they agreed on,

"Pinky Swear" they both say in unison then smile at each other.

"Kate there's one more thing we need to talk about, well actually two. First, the apartment below is for your rehab and guests to stay, you are sleeping in our loft, if you wish, and I hope you do."

"Your Bed?" she asks, smiling

"No" as he watches her face blush and deflate,

"No?" she squeaks out,

"No, OUR Bed, Ms. Beckett, is that OK with you" as she punches his arm and grabs him for a deep kiss,

"you goof, you scared me, of course it is OK, no place I'd rather be."

"That's the first thing, you said there was two," just as Rick's phone rings, as he answers it on speaker

"Mr. Castle. Richard Castle?"

"Yes, may I ask who this is?"

"Forgive me I should have identified myself, I'm Paul Deptowitcz, Chief of Police for Hamilton Ohio, Mr. Dale Oleff asked me to call you.

"Oh yes Chief, may I call you that or would you prefer Paul?"

"Paul would be fine sir," Rick responds with "then please call me Rick"

"Paul, I'm going to cut to the chase 10 years have gone by and I understand you have been searching for a Roz Robinson you graduated with from the academy, is that right?"

"Yes, I have, but, *"

"Hey Paul, long time, this is Kate Beckett, how have you been?"

"Kate, is that really you, Becks?"

"Yes, it's me with my man Rick Castle, do you still love Roz as much as you did back then? And why the hell did you disappear to Hamilton Ohio you were in the top 5 of our class, had a clear route to high ranks in the NYPD?"

"Well Becks, my Father died, and I was needed at home to help my younger brother and sisters, they are all grown or in college now, so it worked out. Have you seen Roz, bet she's married with kids by now?"

"Deptz, I'm not telling a story that isn't mine to tell but I do have her number if you want to invest in a call, I think you will be happy you did"

"Paul, just know that if you hurt her, Kate and I both will see that you are sorry, she is very special to us, Understood?"

"Yeah Rick, and that won't be a problem, I just hope she remembers me."

"Well there's one way to find out, call her tonight, I owe her big time,"

"Let me hang up this phone and I am going to call her, and Becks, Rick Thank You, Kate knows how I felt about her, I think everyone did but Roz,"

"You might be surprised Paul, Good Luck" as Rick disconnects the phone

"I take it that was the second thing you wanted to talk about, eh Rick?"

"Yes, and also to tell you I never touched her, and she never pushed the issue once she knew how I felt about you, she was a friend Kate, a true friend."

"Well, I hope Paul will make her half as happy as you have made me tonight Rick, I can't stop saying it but I love you, can we go back to my room and neck for the last time in the hospital,"

"Lead the way my lady", as Rick flashes that special grin that she knows is only hers, what a great day this has been.

A/N More twists and turns but nearing the finish line. I know people didn't like Gina, but I think that was the way the character was written, as I said she did nice things in her short time on the show, and it was Rick who called her, not the other way around, remember, She said no at first but I think she'll come around line.

Cece, keep me on point if this is not the story you wanted Dear Friend, so far I think you have enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 15**

 **Previously**

" _So that's why Gina is so protective of you, she saw you almost die, as you did me, and Rick, she loves you like you love me. Talk about Cupid having a warped sense of humor", she half laughs, half cries._

" _I thought you two were getting back together again, that's why I backed off and didn't want you to know about me breaking up with Josh, I'm such a fool" she begins to cry._

 _ **New York Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center**_ _ **  
**_ _ **525 East 68th Street**_ _ **  
**_ _ **New York, NY 10065**_

 **Beckett's Room 6:15AM Next Day**

Kate has had her shower, an early light breakfast, reviewed her discharge instructions, had a visit from Dee, making her appointment for home therapy, and now is sitting in a chair, the hell with that bed, she's had enough time in it awaiting Rick to arrive to take her home, her real home with him. Dorinda her nurse comes in and smiles,

"He's here Kate, so just a few more minutes and we will have you out of here. Do us all a favor, take care of him, he plays like nothing bothers him, but he is a bowl of mush when it comes to you. Girl, if you EVER get tired of him, just drop him off on this floor, and they will be standing in line to take him off your hands."

"Thanks Dorinda, but that ain't happening ever, I came far too close to lose him to know what I have. Thanks to you all, I know I was a real pain in the ass at times, but I really am grateful to you all."

"You're more than welcome and Rick has brightened a lot of peoples lives on this floor. Many of them didn't even know why they received their gift cards, till the Head Nurse explained that Rick thought without each and everyone of them, you would not have received the lifesaving care you did. He wanted them to know that their work, no matter what or how small to others was the most important job in the hospital because it saved you. He is truly a man in love, take care of him Kate."

 **Castles Loft**

 **Same Day 1 hour later**

Kate has been taken out the back entrance in a car that would have served a President, bullet proof glass, armored doors, and a lead and tag car along till finally they had arrived at the Loft, and Rick could get her on the elevator to his penthouse. As she entered the elevator door,

"Kate can you spell ALEXIS (253947) out on the key pad then hit P please, that's your new home. I hope you like it, we'll come back down to your rehab center once you've rested, if that is OK?"

"Rick, I've lived here before, but you never had the security on the elevator before, and what has changed about the Loft, it was beautiful before."

"Well the elevator was upgraded once my security consultant did a review of how to keep you safe, as well as the rest of us. I almost lost you, not happening again, Detective. I made a few changes to the Loft, I hope you like them, but if not let me know and we can make some changes, OK?"  
Kate pulls him into a deep kiss, "I've been wanting to do that since I saw you walk through those hospital doors this morning, I love you Babe, and as crazy as it sounds, I missed you when you left last night after our make out session, it just made me want you more, and I know I am a few weeks away, I hope you will wait for me, Rick,*"

She is quieted as Rick smothers her in a deep passionate kiss, breaking it, looking deep into her eyes, "Kate, we do what you want at your pace, no rush, I'm not going anywhere Babe, I'm your one and done. I've waited this long, I'll wait till you are ready, I'm content with the kissing for now, OK?"

"You sure Babe? I mean there are women going to be throwing themselves at you and here I am still in bandages and scarred, I mea*"

"Kate, STOP. Never ever put my lady down again, she is beautiful, she is smart, she is all I need and will ever need and I'll be damned if I let anyone, even you talk anything bad about her, OK?"

Tears well in Kate's eyes as she looks into his, and whispered,

"I understand, and Rick, I've never felt more loved in my life, thank you, I'll make you glad you gave me another chance I promise" as he smiles and steals another kiss before the elevator doors open.

They make their way to the doorway holding hands and Kate walking with her head against Rick's chest, a sure sign of her contentment. She had never snuggled, or cuddled with anyone, but Rick had turned it into a need for her, she had to feel her head against him as she drank in his smell, the cologne. Something she had clung to for several months after she moved out, stealing one of his shirts with his smell and pulling it out of the plastic bag used to seal Rick's aroma in as long as she could, especially after a bad day.

She thought she was ready but as the front door opened, there was a "Welcome Home Kate" sign strung all across the living room, and along with Alexis and Martha were the Boys from the precinct, and a very happy looking Roz Karpowski, smiling from ear to ear.

"Kate welcome home Alexis began, followed by Martha's "Katherine, Darling it's so good to have you back where you belong, I'm just sorry it took this to do it" Hugs are spread around by all, and when Roz takes her turn, she whispers,

"Thanks Becks, Paul drove up last night, and I won't be here long for obvious reasons. Please tell Rick, he was right, and I'm so thankful to him to take the high road, he's a true gentleman."

"Roz, I'm happy for you, did you get a chance to talk?"

"Kate, that and a lot more, seems he has loved me as long as I had a crush on him."

"Roz are you blind, the whole freaking academy saw how he felt, and then is interrupted by Roz, "like you knew you loved Rick Kate? Guess love is blind sometimes." Rick comes over and he can tell by Roz's smile she connected.

"Hey Roz, sorry I broke your trust and gave out your number, but I thought you wouldn't mind"

"Thank you Rick, not only for that, but for being a man of honor, I really don't know how I could face Kate, if I had acted out, you are the Gentleman I hope every woman gets to have."

"Kate don't get pissed, but I'm kissing your man, promise no tongue but this is more than a cheek kiss", as she kisses him once making a smacking sound, then again, a little longer. "The first was from Paul, the second from me, and if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me. It's so nice to say that, love you both, take care of each other" as she gently pulls Kate and Rick into a group hug."

"Your Dad just called Kate, he'll be up in a few minutes got tied up with a call, so please let's let Kate get settled for a few minutes,"

Alexis steps forward and gently takes Kate's hand and guides her to the second matching lounge chair, "Here Kate, there's room here for Dad too as soon as he gets the itch that he's not touching you," she smiles.

"Thanks Alexis, I'm sorry to inconvenience your family again, bu*"

"Kate forgive me for being rude and cutting you off, but what part of you being family don't you understand, we are your family and you never inconvenience you. Dad held a family meeting and it was all of us who wanted you here with us, not downstairs. I mean it's nice, but I loved having you here with us, and really missed you when you left."

"Oh, Lexi I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I missed all of you more than I would ever admit, but I was very lonely without you all."

"I especially missed that, no one calls me Lexi but you Kate, it's our girl bond kind of thing, and I really am glad you are here, I'm just sorry you had to go through all that."

"Thanks Sweetie, I'll be fine, and if it knocked some sense into me about your father it was worth every minute of pain, I love him so much" as Alexis beams from ear to ear.

The visitation goes on for a few hours till everyone can tell that Kate is growing tired and take their leave. Kate sits back in her chair, and before she settles in, she feels a body sitting next to her. Opening her eyes, she see's Alexis with a small pill container and a bottle of water, "sorry Kate, but these are due now, so I thought I would bring them before your nap, hope that's ok?"

Kate wraps her arm around her and pulls Alexis into her side, "It's fine Lexi, thanks for taking care of me, I love you all, hope you know that."

"Well that's good because we ALL love you too Kate, take a quick nap while Dad is immersed in his story and you'll have the strength later, OK?"

"Sounds good, thanks Lexi"

Two hours go by before a very sleepy Kate Beckett hears noises and tries to get her bearings. She reclined in one of the most comfortable chairs she has ever sat in, but where was she, oh yeah, she's at Rick's and out of that Damn hospital.

"Dad, I told you that you were too loud, you woke Kate up, she needs her rest"

"Hey Lexi, it's fine sweetie, I can't sleep all day or I'll be up all night" as Alexis has brought her the next dose of medicine and another bottle of water, "these are the last for today Kate, I'm sorry but we have to make sure you take them all, Doctor Kovacs orders."

Rick is crouching on the floor in front of her, "Everything OK Babe? I'm sorry I got loud I'm just excited we have you home."

"Rick, everything is fine, did everyone go home, some host I am, fell asleep on them, that was rude."

"Not rude Kate, you need to rest" a voice says, and Kate is almost in shock as it is coming from Gina. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but I wanted to stop by for a minute just to tell you we're glad you're on your way back, and I'm sorry for the dumb trick I suggested last memorial day, if I hadn*"

"Gina, stop, do you feel like a girl to girl chat" Kate asks, as Gina is taken back and the remainder of the room goes silent.

"Rick, can we borrow your office for a few minutes, please?"

"Of course,"

Gina walks slowly behind Kate, almost like a prisoner being led to the gallows. Kate closes the door and locks it.

"Gina, I wanted you to know that I love Rick with all of my heart, he told me how you saved him Memorial Day weekend and also that you are engaged to Vince, so Congrats"

Gina lets out a breath she had been holding, "So Rick told you everything, that happened or didn't happen that summer?"

"Yeah, I think it took him two or three tries before he got out the part where you gave him CPR and he tried to slip you tongue", as they both burst out laughing and a sigh of relief could be heard from those outside the office.

"I owe you my life Gina, because if something would have happened to him, I don't know what I would have done. I also wanted to let you know that I know you Love Rick, and that's OK.

I know neither of you will act on it, because you love each other enough to respect your choices. It's so cruel that you watched Rick almost die, he watched me flat line twice, and yet you still love him and now he loves me, Cupid is a Sick Bastard if you ask me" she smiles

Gina draws Kate in for a careful hug, "All I want Kate is for him to be happy, never let him lose that little boy charm of his, Please? The man child that gets excited when the first snow falls and tries to catch snowflakes on his tongue, enjoys Christmas more than kids do, and the kind heart that will do anything for those he loves, just take care of him and I'll be happy."

"I will Gina, and there's no reason why you have to be the bad ex-wife, you're welcome here, I hope you know it. I see how much you love Martha and Alexis, no harm if you want to keep doing what you always do, that's not going to bother me a bit, and we'll try to keep the PDA down in front of you."

"Why, after waiting this long, I would expect you to be screwing his brains out the minute you get medical clearance, Kate, Yes I love him but not in the same way you do, so don't worry about my feelings. Thank you for thinking of me though, it's very thoughtful."

"We had better return to the group, Lord knows Rick will be having a heart attack worrying about us hurting each other", as Gina walks slowly beside Kate, spotting her on her walk to the living room to be sure she doesn't fall.

Rick approaches them with the worried look on his face, "Everything all right ladies?"

Gina is first to respond, "Of course Rick, it was a girl talk, right Kate, nothing for you to be worried about, I was just warning Kate of all your bad habits" and they both break out in laughter as Rick has a mortified look on his face.

"Nothing to worry about Babe", as she leans in and kisses him deeply.

"I hate to be the Kill Joy on this Rick, but we need you to approve the itinerary for the tour, it starts in 5 days and we need to book flights, limos and hotels, OK? Let me know later on as soon as you can,"

Rick see's the sick look come over Kate's face, OK will do Gina, I want to go over it with Kate, so she knows where I'll be if she needs me. We should get it back by tomorrow morning if that's OK?"

"That's fine Rick, well I have to be off, Thanks Kate, I hope you're back 100% soon, you can call me anytime if you need anything," and she is out the door.

"Kate are you sure everything is OK? I mean Babe if I did something, *"

"Relax Rick, Gina and I had a nice talk, I thanked her for some big favors for me, and you, and we have our understanding, OK?"

Rick's smile is his acknowledgment, not wanting to bring anything up in front of his Mother or Alexis. They sit together in the oversize chair until Martha and Alexis both invent reasons to leave them in private. She has her head on his chest, a spot she has come to love and feel so safe with his arms gently wrapped around her.

"Babe, there is one thing I didn't tell you, and I want to prove to you that I am never going to lie, either by telling you something that didn't happen, OR withholding something that did."

"You told me something that didn't happen Kate?"

"No Babe, I didn't correct you when you thought I had gone away for the weekend with Demming, truth is I broke up with him right before the going away party."

"But you had your bag, I saw you stash it under your desk, so I just thought you were going with him."

"Yeah, the bag was there but it was packed for a trip with you, I was going to ask you when we were talking in the hall, then*"

"Hell, Gina came in and proceeded to make you jealous, or tried to and cost me a summer without you. Well I can't blame her, it was my stupidity to go along with it anyway."

"Well Rick, when I am able to travel, I would like a rain check on the invitation, with one revision, OK?"

"What revision would that be, Kate?"

"That the trip is **NOT** just a getaway between friends, I want more, in fact I want it all" as she kisses him deeply, and murmurs "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone, so please be careful when you are away from me on that damn tour," as she holds the itinerary close to her heart, still in her hand after Rick had gone through each line and even added phone numbers to some venues earlier.

"I will Kate, I will."

A/N Going to leave it here for now, we have covered a lot of season 4 developments, including some of my own plot points, and only have the book tour and the official status of our couple to define


	16. Chapter 16

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 16**

 **Previously**

"That the trip is NOT just a getaway between friends, I want more, in fact I want it all" as she kisses him deeply, and murmurs "I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone, so please be careful when you are away from me on that damn tour," as she holds the itinerary close to her heart, still in her hand after Rick had gone through each line and even added phone numbers to some venues earlier.

"I will Kate, I will."

 **Castle's Loft**

 **5 Days Later**

Kate is struggling trying to hold back her tears, as she prepares to see Rick off for the tour, the damn book tour that could have avoided had she not been so stupid. Now she will be without him for 15 days, and she's already missing him, and he hasn't even left yet.

As customary, Rick kisses Martha on the cheek, makes some smart comment about obeying Alexis since she was the adult, then he held Alexis in a tight hug, whispering in her ear, as she said "Yes Daddy, you know I will Daddy, and finally, I love you too Daddy", then came the hard part, saying goodbye to Kate.

They had never had to do this before, so as she fell into his arms, she let the tears flow on his chest. She inhaled his cologne to remind her on those lonely nights to come, then tried to be strong as she whispered, "I love you Rick, come home safe and soon, please?"

"I will Babe, I want you three to look after each other while I'm gone, so all of you know I love you, I'll be home soon, " as he steals one long last kiss from Kate, and turned and walked through the door quickly.

"He doesn't want you to see Kate", Alexis said, "he's always sad to go away but this is the first time I've seen tears in his eyes since I was a little girl and he had to leave me, he loves you Kate, more than anyone" Alexis smiles and holds Kate's hand.

"And I love him as well Lexi, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. Some days that scares the Hell out of me, but mostly it just makes me feel so very special, knowing what I wanted all my life is right by my side, is that nuts?"

"Well, if it is Darling, they might as well burn all the romance novels, isn't that what romance is, missing someone the moment they are out of your site and wishing they could just be with you the rest of your life?" Martha adds,

"Martha, you're right, I already miss him, and the elevator isn't even on the ground floor yet, I'm such a mess,"

"I don't think a woman in love, head over heels in love is the definition of a mess Katherine, I think it is more proof that you two are soul mates."

"Kate, if you could have seen him when you two, well weren't together, that could be described as a mess. I mean I've seen him upset, but never like he was when he thought he lost you, first to another man, then even worse to that damn sniper."

Kate is sensitive enough right now so she quickly changes the subject,

"Well, Dee will be here for my PT in a few minutes, so I should go get warmed up, so I don't pull a muscle,"

"Kate, would you mind if I came with you? You can say no, but with Dad gone, I kinda feel closer to him when I am around you, stupid isn't it?"

"Lexi, of course you can come with me, and sweetie, it's not stupid to feel that way. Don't tell your Dad but I swiped one of his shirts, so I could feel him with me when I moved out the last time to my new apartment."

"He knew Kate, in fact I caught him spraying some extra cologne on it before he left it in an obvious spot for you, he was so happy to see it gone when you left."

Kate blushes, he was so sweet, never calling her on it, but still she hurt him again, boy what an Ass she has been, no more, never again she mentally vows.

"Lexi, thanks for telling me, but let's keep this between us, I don't want your Dad's head to get any bigger," she laughs, and Alexis is nodding with a huge smile.

 **Castle's Loft**

 **5 days later**

The next several days are carbon copies of the previous, work out with Dee, Lexi right by her side with water, pain pills and words of encouragement , rest for a few hours then part two of PT, Dee would come back and go through an advance stage of exercises. Once again Lexi never left her side, almost like she was taking Rick's place as her protector.

Then at night, the times always varied were Skype calls from Rick to the family, greeted first by all three, then Martha alone for a few moments, followed by Alexis, and then she would leave Rick's office with the large screen TV portraying the image of her Dad to allow Kate privacy.

"How's the book sales going Rick, not as good as Heat but good I hope" she smiles.

"No, they aren't anywhere Heat but still very respectful numbers that will keep Black Pawn off of us, at least for a while. How is the PT going Babe?"

"We're up to two sessions daily, that was Dee's idea not mine and the first day I think I hit the whirlpool then slept the rest of the night. Lexi has been right beside me the whole time, and hey Rick, when did you have time to go to my apartment and have the exact brands of all my shampoos, conditioners and products sent here?"

"Truth?"

"Yes, please, not that I mind, now, but I would like to know how you got in?"

"I didn't, Lanie sent pics of your products and Alexis ordered them online when we knew you would be coming to us to recuperate, so I swear I wasn't there to snoop around, well at least not yet" as he waggles his eyebrows and laughs that sweet deep laugh she misses so much.

"You're terrible," she laughs, "Soon Rick, I promise it will be soon, I know you said at my pace, but Babe, I want you, all of you and somedays it just drives me crazy I had all that time, and now I have to wait to get past 2nd base with you, boy talk about stupid."

"Kate, stop please, it wouldn't have worked if we had rushed it, everything has a time and a reason. I know it's tough sweetie, but think how beautiful it's going to be, and dry your eyes please, I can't stand to see you cry,"

"You always know what to say just at the right time, I love you for so many reasons, but your patience with me, loving me when I didn't even love myself, well sometimes it's just overwhelming.

Then you go and have every single one of my personal preferences here for me, and Lexi showed me the creams you had delivered to help heal the scars, Rick, Thank You Babe. I know they wouldn't bother you, but they do me and you recognized that. As always you are doing everything you can to make things better. I know what you meant now when you said, "You can say I love you in a million different small ways," when I first met you. You have done that, I love you too, I hope I can show you just how much soon."

"You will Babe, never doubt it, you will," as he looks down for a second, then back up to the screen.

"Something wrong Rick? Come on now we agree one standard of truth for us both, Right?"

"OK, that was the Kitchen just asking me if they should send a tray up, the dining room is closing soon,"

"Oh Babe, I'm sorry, I've kept you on the phone so long, I didn't realize the time, you go eat, and Rick, if you can't sleep, call me on my cell, I just miss you so damn much, it hurts worse than the bullet ever did."

"I'll call you after I eat OK Sweetie, got to run down so they hold it for me, I love you to, talk to you in a few minutes."

Kate sits back in his chair, his presence is all around her, pictures of her and him he had managed to capture when she wasn't looking, the boys, Lexi, from a little girl all the way to the class picture sitting on his book case, she had grown so much.

A picture of him much younger and a smiling Martha hugging him as he received his degree, proud Mom, and then a small picture of her and him right after the bomb incident, no one knows of his bravery, and then the hurt hits her like a brick wall.

She could have lost him several times that day, he didn't have to be there, yet he was for her, and he would have never known how much she loved him. Well she wasn't going to let that happen again. She would need Lexi's help, but she had 10 days left to pull this off, she just hoped she had the strength and stamina to do it.

She is snuggled under the covers when her cell rings, and she knows it's Rick, calling back because he missed her as much as she missed him. "Hey Babe, miss me?"

"Always Kate, you have no idea how much,"

"Well sweetie I know it's still 10 days away but then you'll be home with me and no tours till I can go with you, OK?"

"Kate are you serious? Would you go with me the next time I have to go on a signing?"

"Yes, Rick, I mean if you want me to, I don't want to butt in o*"

"Kate, you aren't butting in, and you just gave me hope to get through these next 10 days, till I can hold you in my arms, thank you Love. You're still having trouble getting to sleep, aren't you? Would it help if I read to you till you fall asleep, just recharge your phone when you wake up."

Rick begins with his deep baritone voice, and it's less than 5 minutes later he hears the sweet sounds of Kate breathing a steady and peaceful pace. He reads another 5 minutes then slowly reaches up turns off his light and whispers, "Good Night Love, I miss you" and hangs up.

Kate was in a semi state of consciousness but she heard his last words, and held tighter to his shirt she had pulled from the clothes hamper as a security measure, thinking only 9 more nights after tonight, then she would never let him go, as she falls back into her dream of her and Rick at the beach.

TBC

A/N Seems there is more of this story to tell, perhaps one or two more chapters left.

Cece, (AKA Dreamwriter08) thank you once again for such a wonderful prompt, and your kind words and encouragement along the way, I hope I delivered a story that was what you wanted. Thanks to all who invested their time to read and review. I will be taking a few days to re-read my Love's Journey series to properly follow the timeline as I start the next saga in this series by request, God Bless Tim


	17. Chapter 17

Truth or Exodus **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note **:** Thisis my **AU version** of events as the show picks up with Episode 4-01. Dr. MB has already been sent packing just days before, Rick picks up on Kate's lie, she remembers, and he calls her on it. Some Angst, some canon but mostly AU. Dedicated to one of my followers Cece AKA **Dreamwriter08.** I hope I deliver what you hoped for, cover the period of time that is treated as a 3 months later in the script. This topic has been covered extensively, but I hope to put a spin on it.

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 17**

 **Previously**

 _Rick begins with his deep baritone voice, and it's less than 5 minutes later he hears the sweet sounds of Kate breathing a steady and peaceful pace. He reads another 5 minutes then slowly reaches up turns off his light and whispers, "Good Night Love, I miss you" and hangs up._

 _Kate was in a semi state of consciousness but she heard his last words, and held tighter to his shirt she had pulled from the clothes hamper as a security measure, thinking only 9 more nights after tonight, then she would never let him go, as she falls back into her dream of her and Rick at the beach._

 **Castle Loft**

 **7:30 AM Next Morning**

Kate is awoken by the sense of someone in her room, as she raises her head, she sees Alexis quietly trying to slip out of her Dad's bedroom,

"Good Morning Lexi, what time is it sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to wake you, it's 7:30 and I set your pills on the night stand. You have till 8:30 to hit the end of the time to take them, I was going to let you sleep till then, sorry."

"No, No, don't be sorry Lexi in fact I'm glad I'm up, do you have time to chat for a few minutes?"

"Duhh, it's Saturday Kate, I have all day, no school till Monday, then realizing that Kate had been on antibiotics as well as pain pills and was easily confused as to what day it was, a look of shame covers her face,

"I'm sorry Kate, that was so stupid of me, I didn't think that the days run together on you"

"Oh Sweetie, it's ok" as Kate smiles and pats the bed next to her indicating for Lexi to sit.

"Lexi, what I want to ask you, well I want it to stay between just us, for a while, Promise?"

"I promise AS long as it won't get you hurt, because Dad would never forgive me for that."

"I promise nothing to do with me getting hurt, I swear. "

"OK, then, how can I help you?"

"Well the first thing is I want to ask you a question, and I want you to tell me how you really feel, not just what would or wouldn't hurt my feelings, the truth, promise me Lexi?

"Kate, I'm getting scared now, you aren't sick are you, you're not going to leave us, again are you?"

"Oh no baby, nothing like that, it's just I know how much you love your Dad, and I know how much he loves you, well, (Deep breath and holding each of Alexis's hands)

I wanted to know would you be OK if we got married Lexi, would that upset you?"

Alexis is smiling then crying as she pulls Kate in for a hug, "did he finally ask you Kate, he's been working up the nerve for over a year, I can't believe he didn't tell me" she laughs.

"Well sweetie he hasn't asked me, I am going to ask him when he gets home from this Damn book tour, I never want him to leave us alone again,"

Alexis face is in shock, "Really Kate, you're gonna ask him?"

"Yes Lexi, I mean as long as it's OK with you, I mean he may say no, but I gotta give it a shot, I know there is no other man in the world for me."

"Are you crazy Mom", as Alexis starts crying with the use of the word she has wanted to call Kate for years, "do you mind if I call you that, I mean, *"

Kate pulls her into a tight hug, "Oh Lexi that is the sweetest word I've ever heard, you sure you want to call me, I mean your Mother might get upset."

"Mom we both know you've been here for me for the last 4 years, for all my school events, talking boys, talking Dad out of doing dumb stuff to embarrass me.

I know it's been you all along, Meredith has been here twice in that same time period, so who is the Mom?"

Now it's Kate's turn to start crying as Alexis holds her tight, "Of course it's OK Mom, and I know he will say yes, he loves you more than anyone has ever loved before."

"So how do we want to do it, I can get Dad's jeweler to bring some rings up to the Loft, Grams is out for two days for a retreat, so we can have privacy.

You can pick out the wedding bands now, I won't tell you what the engagement ring looks like, only if the ring you pick will go with it,"

"Oh Lexi, that will be perfect. And you're positive you're OK with this, I mean it will be a change for us all."

"Mom, I can't wait, and for the next question, I would love a little brother or sister **IF and WHEN** you two decide it's time," as Kate just cries harder hugging her daughter, Lexi has claimed her as Mom regardless of Rick's answer.

The next few hours is spent throwing out ideas, then Alexis brings up a Project Plan software her Dad sometimes uses when he is writing more than one novel at a time to keep plot lines straight. The task list can mostly be done from the Loft, and anything that needed to be done Alexis could take care of next week. They decided to keep this between the family only, and then throw a party once it all settled in for each of them.

The owner of Rick's Jeweler brought a huge selection for Kate to peruse through, and he had mentioned to Alexis, he would only bring the styles that would match the 4 carat ring that sat in Rick's safe awaiting his return. Kate looked and looked and Alexis sat beside her as excited as her new Mom, finally they had picked them out, and Kate went to get her charge card, and Alexis stopped her, "Mom, no this is my wedding gift, God knows I've dropped enough hints."

"Lexi that is so sweet honey but that's a lot of money", as Alexis rolled her eyes back at her new Mom, "well it is for a Cop's salary but not for a best-selling author or his daughter."

"Mom, that's another thing you're going to have to get used to, Dad has money, more money than he'll spend in his lifetime and has taught me how to be frugal, but also the time to enjoy, and if this isn't a time to celebrate I don't know when one will come," she laughs.

"Lexi, I hate keeping secrets especially from Martha, but*"

"Mom we have to if we don't want one of her friends rushing my Dad to propose first, don't worry about it, Grams won't be hurt, and I know Dad will be relieved that it's only us,"

"Thanks Lexi, I don't know what I'd do without you Sweetie, and to answer the question you haven't asked, you will always be my First Child, regardless if your Dad and I have a dozen, you are my first, and I'm so proud you chose me as your Mom."

The next 9 days go by unmercifully slow, for both Kate, Rick, and all relishing the calls each night, as it became more difficult to be away for Rick, and Kate. It just seemed like this was some penalty placed on them, not an exciting event as Rick had always viewed book signings in the past. He was professional enough to keep his smile plastered on through countless interviews and fans asking the same questions.

Alexis had taken charge and operated in stealth mode, keeping everyone but Kate OUT of any details of what was going on. She had arranged a caterer and florist to be ready for a date TBD, which would be a surprise for her new Mom, as well as insuring the security systems were all in place.

On the last night before Rick was to return home, he felt something was up, things just seemed to be off a bit, especially with Alexis, but he attributed it to a new or old boyfriend problem that she had worked out with Kate.

"Hey guys are you sure everything is OK, I mean you both seem a little off tonight" Rick asked over the Skype screen displayed on the large screen in his office.

"Maybe it's because this is the last DAMN night you are spending on the road without me Richard Castle, I'm going with you on your next tours" Kate replied emphatically.

"Dad, Kate has missed you terribly, she even worked out an extra session on a couple of days, till I caught her and yelled, I don't want her to hurt herself"

"Lexi, that was supposed to be our secret,"

"Not when it comes to your health Kate, Alexis knows that she has to keep a leash on you, if one mile is prescribed you will try to do two, you are an overachiever, but not this time Babe, it's time to do what they say, nothing more, nothing less."

"You're both right, and I'm sorry, I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too Babe, bu*"

"Hey spoiler alert, Kid still in the room, who is saying Good Night Dad, can't wait to have you home tomorrow, Safe Travels" as Alexis walks out of the office to give Rick his privacy.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Rick says proudly

"Babe, she hasn't left my side, since you've been gone, almost like you asked her to take care of me, you didn't did you?"

"No, I didn't but I didn't have to, she's like that, she always just assumes the lead where or what ever she is at or doing. Kate, you have to know she has been pulling for us for years, she really respects you, and hasn't forgotten who has been there for her."

"I know Rick, you've done a marvelous job raising her to be kind, compassionate, and so loving, I'm so lucky."

"Well Babe, I'll be home tomorrow early afternoon, I have one more signing at B&N here and then I will be headed home, I can't wait, I've missed you far more than I ever thought I could miss anyone."

"I know Rick, it's crazy but I have slept with one of your shirts since you have been gone, I need something of you to get me to sleep, I love you so much so hurry home to me."

The goodbyes took twice as long as they usually did, and that included them playing that high school game of who was going to hang up first. Finally, Kate said one more I love you through her tears and disconnected. She just couldn't rush time any faster, she needed him in her arms.

Alexis came back into the office and they did one final check list, then she hugged Kate, and looked her in the eyes as she said,

"Good night Mom, I love you and I'm so proud you took the role as my Mom, see you in the morning,"

Tears fell from Kate's eyes as she sat and reflected over the last few months, she had gone from a lonely, workaholic, consumed with just justice, was it really or was it vengeance for her Mom, to part of a beautiful family. A Mom now, claimed by her new daughter regardless of, but hopefully the wife of the only man that loved her enough to call her on he lies. His exodus from her life, forced her to examine what was important, and she knew now, nothing, could compare to what she had been given.

Alexis had suggested that she propose in Rick's office, "It's a moment neither of you are ever going to forget Mom, and you don't need any interruptions,"

Kate flipped on her computer, and hit the rarely used Music App, and out came a beautiful song, the words were just so powerful, she had to know more. Doing some research, she had the basis of her proposal, now all she had to do was hope he said yes, and for one of the few times in her life, Kate Beckett was afraid of being rejected.

Sleep wouldn't come no matter what she tried, finally she sent Rick a text,

" _Sorry Babe, I just can't sleep, I guess it's just anticipation of having you back in our bed tomorrow that makes it so lonely tonight. I hope you have a great signing tomorrow, and please hurry home to me, I love and miss you, XoXoXo Kate"_

She never anticipated receiving an answer, but less than a minute later his tone chimed,

" _Kate, I can't sleep either, I need to be home, this was so stupid, and I promise you, never again without you, I CAN'T be without you, if you're still awake, call me, I love you, Rick_

She calls and for the next hour and a half they talk, about where they've been, how far they've come, and going right up to but not touching the what's the future for them, neither wanting to scare the other away. Finally, Rick hears her breathing even out to smooth steady tones and he whispers, "I love you Kate Beckett, I'll be home soon," Kate hears it and clings tighter to his shirt she has slept with since he has been gone and sleep overtakes her finally.

Morning comes to find her shaking out the cobwebs when Alexis knocks silently then brings her breakfast in bed. "Happy Mom's Day, Mom"

"Sweetie, it's not Mother's Day is it? Did I miss that much time?"

"No Mom, you didn't and it's not Mother's Day, it's Mom's Day, our first together", as a big smile breaks across her face "I made it up for us."

"Oh Lexi, that is so sweet, thank you baby, I love you too you know, I am so Lucky"

"I know Mom, I've never felt a Mother's love till you came into our lives, so it's I who am lucky"

We better get ready for Dad when you finish Mom, then we can sit and watch the clock which I'm sure that's what Dad is doing right now," she laughs

"Well, I hate to admit, but I was so lonely last night, I sent him a text, never thinking he would be awake, but he was, well we talked till almost 4:00 AM I just hope he made his signing today"

"Mom, he'll be fine, he was just as wired as you, can't wait to get home."

 **Castle Loft**

 **2:30 PM Same Day**

The remainder of the day had crawled by, each of them lost in the memories and thoughts and finally Eduardo buzzed the signal beeps that Alexis had asked for earlier.

"Mom, Mom, he's on his way up, are you ready?"

"Yes Lexi, remember cool and casual, if that's even possible" she laughs

Then the door opens and there he stands; all plans went out the door for both Alexis and Kate who both made a bee line to him. He kissed Alexis, then Kate then held them both in a group hug, all talking at the same time about how much they had missed the other and how great it was to be/or have him home finally.

Rick pulled a package out of his case and handed to Alexis, "Here you go pumpkin, hope you like them"

As had been their tradition since she was a little girl, Rick had always brought her back a souvenir from each city he had visited while he was away. He whispered in Kate's ear, "Yours is more personal I'll give it to you when we're alone"

"Babe having you home with us is our present, and here is my discharge from Dee, last Friday, and also the Medical Clearance for household activities she smiles"

"Dad, you guys can get it on now is what that means," as she laughs, "Kate worked so very hard to get in shape to be ready for you" as Kate blushes,

"Lexi, that's girl talk sweetie, but you're right on both counts," she hugs Rick and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"Well, Paige and I are going to the Library so I won't be home till after dinner Dad, and Grams is out of town till tomorrow, she texted me earlier, so have fun, Love you Both" as she heads out the door.

"I think she was trying to tell us something" Rick smiles,

"She was Babe, we have gotten really close since you've been gone, closer than I could ever hoped for. But we need to talk Rick, can we go into your office please?"

Ricks face flushes with panic, "Kate this sounds serious, is everything OK? I mean did I do something wrong, Babe I do*"

Kate holds one finger up to his lips to silence him, then hits the remote for the stereo and music begins to play,

 **Said I Loved You... But I Lied**

 **Michael Bolton**

 _You are the candle, love's the flame_

 _A fire that burns through wind and rain_

 _Shine your light on this heart of mine_

 _Till the end of time_

 _You came to me like the dawn through the night_

 _Just shinin' like the sun_

 _Out of my dreams and into my life_

 _You are the one, you are the one_

 _Said I loved you, but I lied_

 _'Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

 _Said I loved you, but I was wrong_

 _'Cause love could never ever feel so strong_

 _Said I loved you, but I lied_

 _With all my soul I've tried in vain_

 _How can mere words my heart explain_

 _This taste of heaven so deep so true_

 _I've found in you_

 _So many reasons in so many ways_

 _My life has just begun_

 _Need you forever, I need you to stay_

 _You are the one, you are the one_

 _Said I loved you, but I lied_

 _'Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

 _Said I loved you, but I was wrong_

 _'Cause love could never ever feel so strong_

 _Said I loved you, but I lied_

 _You came to me like the dawn through the night_

 _Just shinin' like the sun_

 _Out of my dreams and into my life_

 _You are the one, you are the one_

 _Said I loved you_

 _But this is more than love I feel inside_

 _Said I loved you... But I lied_

Rick listens to each word of the song as Kate looks at him with a love he has never seen before, and he has tears pool in his eyes. "That was beautiful, Kate, such powerful lyrics, and I'm sure you picked it for a reason,"

"I did Rick, first of all, that's the last lie that I will tell, but when I said I loved you, I did lie, it's so much more that words can't describe for me. Now can I ask you to do one more thing for me?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do, Babe?"

"Take the remote and advance the screen on slide at a time, please, and don't say anything till you see the word NOW, OK?" as she points him to a PowerPoint display on his huge TV screen.

As he begins, the first slide are the words from the song, he advances and the next slide reads;

" _Rick, I never lived before you came into my life, I existed, but never lived. I have so many things to thank you for, but the biggest is your love, you never gave up on us, when everyone else would and should have, you are my one and done,"_

He advances to the next slide as Kate slips to one knee and gently takes his hand as he reads,

"I love you with all of my heart Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle, and I would be honored if you would accept this ring as a promise to be my husband as long as we both shall live, Will You Marry Me?"

Rick looks down at Kate and a tear has escaped his eyes now as he says to her, "Is this for real Kate, do you really mean this?

"Of course, I do, Rick, you hold my heart in your hands and I don't know what life would be without you by my side."

"Yes, of course I will, but please Kate, wait right here for a minute,"

He hurries to the safe and pulls out the blue velvet bag that holds the diamond ring he has had for over a year, as he makes his way over to Kate, he stops and kneels in front of her,

"Take this ring, as my promise to love you with all of my heart till I have no breath, you are my everything Kate Beckett, will you Marry Me?"

Kate yells YES, and both engage the other in a hug that radiates love. Kisses so sweet and tender, soft I love you' s, and I'm yours, and you're mine are all that is said as Kate admires the ring Rick had managed to get on her hand somehow.

Both say at the same time, "I've got to tell Alexis/Lexi about this" then smile.

Alexis is hanging out at the front desk knowing that one or the other is going to pop the question and she wanted to be there to unite the family as one as soon as they did. Her phone chirped first with Kate's tone immediately followed by her Dad's. She's back in the loft in just a few minutes, rushing them both with a big hug, "FINALLY Dad, God, I thought I was going to have to ask Mom for you," she laughs,

"You're OK with all of this, Alexis, I mean it's going to change thi*"

"Dad, Mom and I have talked about this while you were gone, and YES I am more than fine, if you guys decide to give me a little brother or sister, I'm fine with that too. I'm just happy that I have both a Mom and Dad that love me so much."

"Rick, I know we haven't talked a lot about this, but I want to stay home, and as Lexi says if a little one comes along, I would be happy if you would."

"Kate, are you sure? I mean you'd give up the force, the search fo*"

"Rick, Mom would want me to live for today, not chase vengeance, I want to be here for our grandkids, not laid in the ground over some scum that will slip up soon and face justice. It doesn't have to be me Babe that solves the case, You, Lexi and our family are more important."

Rick beams with joy, "Nothing would please me more, and I would love your help with the novels full time, if you get bored, we'll find something to do I'm sure"

"Hey kids still in the room" Alexis laughs, "Mom any idea of when you want to get married, I know you and Dad need to talk about it, but I want to make sure nothing is on my schedule, this is one wedding I wouldn't miss for the world"

"I certainly hope not Lexi, especially since you're my maid of honor", as she hugs her daughter.

"For real Mom, you really mean that?"

"Of course, Lexi, who else would I want to fill that important role for me?"

Rick looks over at the two women who hold his heart, so very happy at the love between the two. This could have been such a different situation had they not gotten along, but this was more than he could have hoped for. Kate looks up and pulls him into their hug,

"Thank You Rick, for not leaving and for giving me what I have wanted my entire life, a family that loves me and allows me to love them back. You and Lexi have made me the happiest woman in New York, I love you both !"

A/N We're going to call this complete at this point. **Thank you Cece for a wonderful prompt,** I truly hope the story met your expectations. To each and every reader, Thank You, to those who leave reviews, Big Thanks for taking the time, these help me adjust the story line, and to those who favor my stories or me, thanks for such an honor, there are so many authors to choose from and I am honored, and finally to those who leave comments and reviews without an email, I can't respond but also a Big Thank You to you as well. If you have a suggestion or idea, drop me a line or review one of my stories with it, and I'll see what I can do. I've started to re-read Love's Journey from the start, to get the characters straight in prepping to start Love's Journey 4 which will be coming up next. Till then, Thanks and God Bless, Tim


End file.
